Said The Spider To The Fly
by ewen
Summary: Qui-Gon returns to take an apprentice. Will it be the one Xani has chosen for him, Bruck Chun Or the one Yoda has said that the force has chosen Obi-Wan Kenobi
1. Default Chapter

italics indicates mind speech or thought   
  
JA, before Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes an apprentice.   
  
  
Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on his bed in shared quarters with four other initiates. It was hard to find privacy. The others had gone to last-meal. He knew he would get in trouble for not eating, but Kenobi forewent last-meal to have time to himself.   
  
The day had not been a good one.   
  
His saber instructor had been particularly hard on him today. No, it was his not imagination. The knight, his instructor had signaled him out and had made him an example of how not to be able to fight properly.   
  
The healing saber burns were proof of the knight's tenacious attack on Obi-Wan.   
  
Initiate Kenobi knew that several of the masters' would be arriving tomorrow to watch he and the other initates' saber abilities. His instructor had explained he would be teamed up with Bruck.   
  
He had heard that even the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn would be there. Obi-Wan did not fool himself for a second. A master like that would never take him. His only hope might be a stray healer or two looking for a padawan that would not necessarily need to be that great with a saber. Jinn was of no concern to the little one that sat on his bed and wallowed in his own self-pity.   
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn was way out of reach for the littliest of initiates, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He could never ever aspire to be chosen by one so renown.   
  
Master Jinn will take someone like Bruck or one of the other more capable initiates.   
  
Kenobi thought the reason behind that was because Bruck was the favorite in the class and battling with Obi-Wan would make the other initiate,Chun, look like a well-trained padawan.   
  
Obi-Wan had not been able to successfully grasp the use of the saber or the katas being taught him. He was at least 3 katas behind the others.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi did not even care if the masters came tomorrow.   
  
No one will choose me. I can't seem to do anything right. And I only have two months before I turn 13, then off to the Agricorps I go. Better back your bag Kenobi.   
  
The only one at the temple who had any faith in him at all was Master Yoda. But he was on the council and was not looking for a padawan.   
  
Master Yoda and I would have made a good master and apprentice pair. He is closer to my size than any of the masters here.   
  
Obi-Wan was quickly approaching his 13th birthday, but his growth had not kept up with his age. He was at least a head shorter than the other initiates even the "girls".   
  
Sitting on his little cot bed Obi-Wan let his self-misery overtake him to a point of gut-wrenching depression.   
  
By the time Bruck Chun mops up the floor with me tomorrow during our sparring session for the masters to witness, I will be the laughing stock of the entire temple. I guess I should thank my saber instructor Knight Xanatos for that. He's the one who paired me, "little me", with Bruck Chun and no one ever beats him.  
The only light in Master Jinn's apartment at the temple was the moonlight that filtered through the balcony door he had thrown open, upon his return, to watch the night skies and once again breathe the smell of his now home Courscant.   
  
He had managed to sneak in the temple almost unnoticed. Of course he had notified the council and his former master of his arrival, but he did not want to be bothered this evening.   
  
He knew all too well he would get a visit from his former padawan, now Knight Xanatos. His former padawan had sent him several communiqués raving about a young initiate Bruck Chun he wanted Qui-Gon to see.   
  
Of course Qui-Gon would see the boy. That was the reason he was here. He had not had a padawan since Xanatos very shakily became a knight. "Xani's" last trial was not as successful as Jinn had hoped it would be. He was a knight but he was grounded at the temple and had been for two years since becoming a knight.   
  
The council would not even allow him to have a padawan.   
  
It was a private matter between Jinn, "Xani', and the council. His former padawan had failed to keep a close rein on his temper and the council became all too aware of it.   
  
His had not even been allowed to have a mission. Something that did not go unnoticed, but because he was the Great Master Jinn's former padawan, the gossip if there was any, was very closed off in private circles of various knights and a few masters.   
  
Xanatos had a streak of cruelty. The council masters could see it, even feel it, but Qui-Gon was blind to it. Whether he intentionally blinded himself to Xani's ruthlessness or truly did not see the same Xanatos that the council saw was not in truth known by any one even Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The master had meditated frequently on Xani's supposed failings and had come up with nothing sound enough that the council should have denied the padawan, now knight his place in the Jedi order, but deny fully his place they had. They did promise the restrictions would be lifted if the new knight adhered strenuously to their teachings over the next three years.   
  
Had Crion been any other master's apprentice he would more than likely not been allowed his knighthood. Jinn had been very loyal to "Xani" and still was. He did not and had yet to see what the council saw in the young man, his shortcomings.   
  
He in fact very much wanted to see his former padawan but he was not going to be pressured into taking an initiate as his padawan just because "Xani" was pushing the boy at Jinn.   
  
The choosing of ones' apprentice was a very personal and private matter. Xanatos failed to see that. He said he just wanted the best for his former master and that Bruck Chun was the very best.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn very much wanted to take a padawan this time, but it would be on his terms, no one elses.   
  
He just hated to disappoint Xanatos to the point the young man would think Jinn did not value his opinion. That was not the case at all. He just did not know how to tell Xani it was really none of his business without possibly hurting the feelings of his beloved former padawan.   
  
The all too-familiar peck at the door announced the arrival of his own former master.   
  
Jinn welcomed the little troll in and set out to the kitchen to make tea.   
  
" Tired I know you are. Keep you long I will not. Greet you I wish only too do. Wise decision it is to take a padawan. One I want you to see I do."   
  
"Not you too master. You know I choose my own padawans with the help of the force."   
  
"Know that I do, See him I wish of you, nothing more.. Suppose Xanatos has one for you he does."   
  
"Yes and I am avoiding him now even though I would like nothing better than to spend some time with him. It's been two years since he became a knight and I still miss him on my missions. He was such a help to me. I still haven't gotten over the restrictions you and the council put on him. I have been able to move past it, but I have not forgotten it."   
  
"Hummmph"   
  
That was all that came from Yoda because he himself did not care for Xanatos Crion. Had the decision of Xanatos' knighthood been left up to him and not the entire council, "Xani" would be a farmer and they, the council masters would not have to keep such a close watch on him. These things were not said to Jinn because the master hated to anger or sadden his former apprentice.   
  
"You know very well there will be interviews and saber demonstrations by all the initiates available for apprenticeship. I will see the one Xanatos wishes to be my apprentice and your choice also during this time. But make no mistake I will choose my own apprentice."   
  
Master Yoda gave Qui-Gon a quick jab to his chins with the gimer stick and a delightful look of merriment crossed his face.   
  
"Hold you to that I will, For know who you will choose I do. Will of the force it is. Foreseen it I have already. Tell you the boy's name I do not."   
  
Jinn only rolled his eyes at the little master's ravings.   
  
This was the master who had warned him not to take Xanatos as a padawan. Laced with the dark side he was, Master Yoda had said.   
  
Master Yoda's warnings went unheeded and Qui-Gon took the boy as his padawan, never once regretting it.   
  
Had I listened to Master Yoda, my life would not be as full as it is now. I do not care or believe what the council said about Xanatos. He will make a great knight when they allow him to prove himself.   
  
Qui-Gon had resentment toward the council members for the probation that had been leveled on his former apprentice, but he could never stay upset with Master Yoda. They still had a tendril of their training bond and it, for Jinn was a very cherished thing. They tended to sidestep issues about Xani so as not to cause hard feelings toward one another.   
  
  
  
The following morning…………….   
  
  
  
Qui-Gon sat at the table with his friend Mace Windu and a few other masters who had arrived at the temple in search of a new padawan.   
  
The table of initiates at the other side of the room was unusually quiet this morning. They were trying to be on their best behavior.   
  
The laughter and occasional food fights were not being conducted this day.   
  
Qui-Gon literally beamed when he saw Knight Crion enter and walk over to him.   
  
"Oh my master, you managed to sneak in unnoticed last night."   
  
"Yes I desperately required some well needed rest or I would have called you."   
  
Jinn did not have to shield to keep his little white lie from Xani. Because much too his surprise when Xani and he separated as master and padawan the training bond went too. Very unusual for a pair together so long to lose all of their bond, but it happened.   
  
Jinn's attention went from Crion to a boy from the initiates' table that got up to dispose of his tray. The boy stood only a couple of inches shorter than Xanatos and his hair was as strikingly white as "Xani's" was black. Every master there seeking a padawan could not help but feel Bruck Chun's presence. He radiated with the aura of the force encircling him.   
  
"Can't help but notice him can you Qui?"   
  
"Is that him? The one you think would make me an ideal padawan."   
  
"Wait till you see him fight."   
  
"Just fighting abilities make an ideal apprentice it does not, Knight Crion. Know that by now you should."   
  
Xanatos had forgotten that the meddlesome troll as he liked to call Yoda was sitting there.   
  
Always ready to contradict me the green troll is. I wish he would mind his own business.   
  
The smile on Xanatos' face was a lame excuse at trying to tolerate his master's former master combined with his overpowering hatred for the ancient master.   
  
Yoda knew all too well what "Xani" thought of him and the feelings were just about mutual.   
  
Jinn could see they were headed for a heated discussion if he did not put an end to it.   
  
"O.K. stop, both of you." I will not have the two most important people in my life arguing on my first day back. Like I told Master Yoda, Xani, I will choose my own padawan."   
  
"So Master Yoda has one for you. We all here at the temple know who that would be don't we Master Yoda?"   
  
The "word" Master Yoda liked to use when he wanted to ignore what was being said came out of him.   
  
"HUMMPH"…..   
  
Xani grabbed Jinn by the arm to get his attention so he could look in the direction of a scrawny little pale- faced boy who had just gotten up to put his tray away.   
  
"That is who your former master has chosen for you. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the most bumbling inept initiate I have in my class, maybe the worst the temple has ever seen in its history. He will be lucky if he ever finds a master. I predict he is headed for the "fields" of Bandomeer."   
  
Jinn did not like how Xanatos described the little boy even though he seemed right in his assessment of him. He was just too small and clumsy looking to make a knight.   
  
Xani's comments had riled the aged Yoda.   
  
"Almost to the fields you went Knight Crion if remember correctly I do. Remarks just made now better kept to yourself they are. Tolerate them I will not."   
  
"That's enough both of you. Master Yoda, you cannot be serious. That boy doesn't look big enough to carry a light saber, let alone use it."   
  
Xani broke out in laughter. Obi-Wan looked over and his face turned beet red. They were staring and laughing at him.   
  
"You are right Qui-Gon. His fighting abilities are atrocious. I can't wait for you to see them."   
  
Qui-Gon looked right into the eyes of the little boy and saw his hurt at being scrutinized by them.   
  
"That's enough "Xani". It is not necessary to be cruel to him even if he will never be a padawan. Some here are destined to be other than a Jedi Knight."   
  
"Blind you both are. Grow one day he will. As for you Knight Xanatos, maybe better teacher Initiate Kenobi needed to have to be better at his light saber skills. Think of that have you?"   
  
That brought silence to the table where the masters sat. Even the ones who were trying to eavesdrop on the heated argument between the three stopped what they were doing to hear the rebuke Yoda was giving Xanatos. Yoda had just very rightly put Knight Xanatos Crion in his place. Even the great Qui-Gon Jinn did not try to reprimand the old master for his cruel statements to his former padawan. What he said was not the truth. Xani was one of the best in saber techniques. That was why he was given the job of teaching saber classes while grounded at the temple. The statement was clearly said only in an act of cruelty on Master Yoda's part.   
  
No one would dare correct Master Yoda when he was clearly angered by something. In fact anger was seldom emitted from Master Yoda, but today was entirely different.   
  
Yoda got up and walked away……..   
The young initiates were all getting ready for the saber tournament.   
  
They had already been paired by their saber instructor, Knight Xanatos.   
  
Slowly the locker room of the training salle emptied as the young padawan hopefuls went out to the practice arena, nervously anticipating meeting the masters there to procure a padawan this time.   
  
The only ones left in the locker were Knight Xanatos and Initiate Bruck Chun.   
  
"Did you do the exercises I told you to do to limber up before your match? I think you and Kenobi are last on the list to do battle. That way your performance will be fresher in my old master's mind."   
  
"I did a few of them."   
  
Bruck shuffled from one foot to the other. He was a little nervous. He wanted badly to become the padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Xanatos clipped the boy on the side of the head soundly with his right hand.   
  
"I told you, you needed your muscles limbered up and the wait itself for your tournament might stiffen you up."   
  
Bruck shot an angry look to his instructor and co- conspirator.   
  
"Look Xanatos. I don't have to worry about "Oafy-Wan" beating me. He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."   
  
The indicated familiarity that Bruck had by calling instructor by his first name would have tipped anyone off that there was more between the pair than instrucor and student. No one of course knew how familiar and jointly coniving the two were. It was their a secret.   
  
Bruck snickered at his own joke. He waited for Xani to join in with his laughter. It did not come.   
  
  
" I agree you don't have to worry about Kenobi, but don't take Qui-Gon for a fool. There are others here who are not be as good as you with the saber, but they possess other qualities that might be conducive to making a good padawan. I hate to admit it, but that green troll is right There is more to choosing a padawan than his fighting skills and I know my former master well enough to know he will look into the other qualities that you initiates possess before choosing one. But one thing I want you to make certain today is that Master Jinn will not ever consider Obi-Wan Kenobi for his apprentice."   
  
Bruck was not even sure why Xani had such hatred for the Kenobi kid. He didn't care. Knight Xanatos had been grooming Bruck Chun to become Master Qui-Gon's apprentice since he stepped into the arena for his first saber training."   
  
That gave Bruck another thing to think about as he went to the training arena to defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi. His abilities in other padawan qualities were sorey lacking.   
  
Master Jinn sat in the back of the arena observation dome, to allow the other masters vision of the training salle. He was so tall he would have impeded another's view with his head. He was accompanied by Master Yoda and his old former crèche buddy Mace Windu.   
  
Qui-Gon let his eyes drift first from the boy, Chun then to the little scruff of a child, What was his name, Oh yes Obi-Wan.   
  
Jinn also surveyed the other entries. He had no desire to take a girl padawan. When their hormones kicked in they were hard to handle. That is what he had been told, for none of his padawans had been female.   
  
Master Tahl was there. She already knew which initiate she wanted. Some little girl by the name of Bant was who she was just about sure would be her next padawan.   
  
"What did you think of the boy Master Yoda signaled out to you?"   
  
Mace waited until Yoda had gone over to give his usual pep talk to the padawan hopefuls before he broached the subject of Kenobi with Jinn   
  
"I would rather not comment on it. I do not wish to do the boy any disservice, but really Mace, what was Master Yoda thinking?"   
  
Mace was a little put off by what his old friend said.   
  
"You know Master Yoda does not choose someone just because of their personality. It is always the will of the force with him. Evidently he knows something about this boy that we don't"   
  
"You are not saying that you agree with him are you? Let me assure you Mace there is nothing I see in that one that makes me want to take him as my apprentice. Yoda will not force his will or the will ofhis force on me. The will of the force has surley blindsided him this time if he thinks it has directed me too take Kenobi a my padawan."   
  
"Did Xanatos feel the force in his decision for you to consider Bruck?"   
  
"He knows me Mace. He knows what is expected from my padawans. He was one, remember?"   
  
"I remember he reached his knighthood by the skin of his teeth. There is a reason the boy Kenobi is not trained as well as the others in his class."   
  
Jinn had reached his patience with his old friend.   
  
"I never will admit that the council was right for censoring Xanatos. And are you saying that Xani is not training the boy as he trains the others. That is ridiculous Mace. He has no reason to treat Obi-Wan Kenobi so unfairly, no reason at all."   
"Maybe we should not even be having this conversation if you are going to try to blame Xanatos for the boy's inabilities. If anyone looked close enough they could tell he is best suited for the Agricorps, in that I agree with Xanatos. I think his destiny is Bandomeer, for I know it will not be with me. No matter what Yoda said. I can not even fathom me taking him as my padawan."   
  
They were down to the last pair of initiates to show their abilities in a training battle. No one had so far piqued Jinn's attention. Of course there were to be two more mock saber battles over the next week or so with the initiates pairs. Then later there would be interviews with the hopefuls and the checking the academic scores.   
The interviews would also include an interview with the crèche masters that that overseen the children since they had been at the temple.   
  
Taking a padawan or at least choosing one is so tedious. It will take at least two weeks to complete the tests and interviews.   
  
Jinn did perk up when he saw the tall white haired boy. Chun was followed by the scrawny little Kenobi fellow.   
  
Qui-Gon could not help but smile at the comical sight of the child with a training tunic on which was at least a size too big for him. The master had to hold it in to keep from chuckling out loud when the little one had to stop before entering the ring to recuff the way-to-long sleeves of his tunic.   
  
Qui-looked over to see Xanatos smiling at him. He pointed to the ring and shook his head yes. Qui-Gon reasoned he was assuring him that Bruck's talents would astound his former master. Jinn returned the smile.   
  
At least I will have time to visit with Xani while I am choosing my padawan. I hope he and master Yoda can tolerate each other while I am here. I think when I am away they try to steer clear of one another.   
  
There was one little step that had to be taken to enter the battle arena and because of his nervousness, Obi-Wan missed that step and fell right onto the battle arena's hard floor. The thud sound of Obi's body hitting the grained wood flooring echoed through the arena gallery and everyone looked up. .   
  
Muffled laughter could be heard throughout the auditorium. Qui-Gon himself had to throw his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It was funny but certainly no reason to make the boy more self-conscious than he evidently was.   
  
Qui-Gon could do nothing but shake his head. He had a feeling that the misstep that the Kenobi child had just taken was not going to be the only reason for laughter around the arena today.   
  
I think this battle will be far more amusing than what I have already witnessed with the boy "falling" into the arena.. I think the Kenobi child will be yet another source of amusement by the time Bruck Chun finishes with him...... 


	2. 2

Jinn tried to ignore the massive rush of pain that shot through his body. It could not be possible. He could not possibly feel any pain that was radiating from the little Kenobi initiate. It was just the shock at seeing someone so little in so much obvious pain.   
  
It is impossible to be feeling the pain of another even if he is a Jedi if I am not connected to him with some sort of bond.   
  
Jinn let the pain pass through him through the force and shook off the ominous feeling he had gotten when he first felt the burning sensation jolt his body. He put the incident in the back of his mind, because it had no reality to it, just fluke transference of pain, and a misdirected signal through the force.   
  
"I said I surrender. Bruck has won.."   
  
The voice was just a little louder than before but it must have sated Xani's unusual almost sadistic request.   
  
Knight Xanatos kicked Obi-Wan's light saber a crossed the room. The breaking of the crystals inside the hilt of his saber could be heard by those as far away as the back row of the arena gallery. Then with the power of the force Knight Xanatos jerked the boy up by his tunic.   
  
Another round of pain shot through Obi-Wan's body.   
  
Jinn had been prepared this time. He was tightly shielded from any outside interference through the force. Not that he believed for a second there was a bond being implemented between the two; he felt Obi-Wan was misdirecting his pain and accidentally sending it to Jinn in some way, although he could not figure out how. He didn't want to know how it was done. He would see to it, by shielding that it did not inadvertently happen again.   
  
Master Yoda and Windu were in the arena in a flash.   
  
"Treat the child like that is unwise it is. Lost he has admitted. This not your battle I think Xanatos. Concern yourself with it too much I also think".   
  
Mace had gathered the little one up in his arms. Kenobi was near collapse.   
  
Qui-Gon defended his former padawan.   
  
"I agree with Knight Xanatos is some ways. The initiate should have conceded a long time ago. If it had not been for his pride he would have. Xani was just trying to teach Kenobi a lesson about the evils of that pride."   
  
Jinn did not see or chose to ignore the abusive way Knight Xanatos was "handling" the boy in his broken condition.   
  
"Teach you call it now. Call it abusive vindictive treatment of a child I do."   
  
Now Qui-Gon himself was angry.   
  
"It is not cruel to teach a Jedi how to survive. He is not a child, not by Jedi standards. If the high master of the temple council himself, Yoda, think him still a mere child, then he should be sent back to the crèche. For that is obviously where he belongs. Better yet ship him to Bandomeer if he cannot take being taught, as any Jedi would be. But DO NOT blame my former padawan for Kenobi's obvious failings. For fail he has."   
  
Jinn walked away, leaving a group of stunned Jedi's in the arena. Xani was shocked that Master Jinn still had it in him to protect him so reverently. This was better than he had hoped.   
  
  
The old troll has angered Master Jinn. Qui-Gon will never take the boy now, no matter how much Yoda or the force demands it.   
  
Now all Xanatos had to do was get Qui-Gon to take Bruck as his padawan and his plan would be in place.   
  
Xani mentally ran through his plan again.   
  
Well it will be once the Kenobi brat is shipped off to Bandomeer……………   
  
Even though Obi-Wan Kenobi was in pain to the point of almost being unconscious, he heard what Master Qui-Gon Jinn had said about him.   
  
Qui-Gon normally would not have spoken so blatantly cruel about an initiate but the heat of the argument he did not even think about the boy hearing the unwarranted criticism he made of him.   
  
If the other masters in search of padawans heard what the greatest master at the temple said about me I will never be chosen as a padawan.   
  
Fear of dejection gripped the little boy's very soul. He let Master Windu kindly and caringly help him to the healers.   
  
Kenobi was too exhausted to think about his future. On the arena floor as he listened to the awful things Master Qui-Gon said about him. He had thought enough about his future, his destiny. He had none.   
  
Later that day and evening.....   
  
  
  
  
Jinn, Xani, and Yoda distanced themselves that day. All took their last meal in their quarters choosing solitude over conversation. The all realized that a conversation just might turn into a confrontation if tempers did not cool. They all were giving themselves time to release their own anger into the force.   
  
Twilight was just descending on the temple when Knight Xanatos ventured out of his apartment. The others still chose their solitude. Kenobi rested in the Master Windu's flat. He knew the little initiate hated the healer's ward. Obi-Wan was feeling better after a quick dip in the bacta tank, but the healers thought it was best not to throw him back into the lion's den. They did not want him back in his shared room with Bruck.   
  
  
Knight Crion wandered through the gardens at dusk. There was no one else there. He sat by the stone wall that separated the temple from the public land.   
  
The shadows cast eerie shapes on the stone walls of the temple.   
  
Out of the darkness an unseen voice spoke;   
  
"Have you completed the task I asked of you?"   
  
The voice startled the young knight although he expected it.   
  
"Oh you are a little early aren't you?'   
  
"You are here aren't you? Should I have been later? Would that have made you happy?"   
  
"No, but then again I am not unhappy. In answer to your question, I think I have just about assured Obi-Wan Kenobi's one way ticket to the fields of Bandomeer."   
  
"What about Bruck? Will he be your former master's apprentice?"   
  
"How would I know that now? It will take at least two weeks and a lot more testing before any master chooses a padawan. Master Jinn will be even more particular than the others. He wants the perfect padawan. He always had. That is the one vain thing about Master Jinn, always "perfection" when it comes to the Jedi."   
  
"Perfect?? Of course that is why you were his padawan, right? Missed his mark a little on you I'd say."   
  
The hidden voice laughed softly, letting the night wind carry its echoes through the gardens.   
  
" SSSH.... Someone will here you. Quit trying to be funny.It does not become you. I was just very astute at desceiving Qui. He still believes I am perfect, even after the reprimand and probabtion I received from the council. Nothing or no one can convince Master Qui-Gon Jinn that I am anything but perfect..................." 


	3. 3

Let's try this again. I can't get my mind speech or mind thoughts to convert from my word processor.  
  
I am going to go with "ll" to indicate mind speech or thought at the beginning or end of a sentence or paragraph.  
  
If it does not show up, I am sorry, you will just have to think it out for yourselves.  
  
PEACE ewen  
  
can convince Master Qui-Gon Jinn that I am anything but perfect..................."  
  
  
PEACE ewen   
  
  
  
  
  
A low guttural laugh came from the unknown hooded man. He continued to stand in the shadows to hide himself, just in case someone ventured out into the gardens.   
  
"I will leave you now. I will be back in three days, same time. Then maybe you will have more to tell. To bad we just couldn't kidnap the boy and be done with him."   
  
"Then your half of the plan would be completed, but not mine. No we bide our time and wait. Kenobi will be sent away and Bruck will be Qui-Gon's apprentice if we are patient and do things my way."   
  
"Very well you have two weeks to complete the job. If it is not done by then I will take things into my own hands. I want the Kenobi child on Bandomeer by his 13th birthday understand?"   
  
"Of course m'lord and it will be done I assure you."   
  
"See that you are right Xanatos because I grow weary of playing games. Had we done it my way it would have been finished."   
  
Anger in Xani's voice, "And I said then it would be only half of what we bargained for, your half. No. I want to see Bruck Chun become padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
"It is unwise to speak to me in that tone. I will overlook it this time. See to it then that both of our "goals" are met and met quickly."   
  
The shadowed figure started to walk away.   
  
  
"Let me ask you something. Why do you care about this Kenobi child? He is a nobody. I do not have to make him look bad before the masters, he is. He is a bumbling little idiot. I just enhance that idiocy because I want to be certain Master Jinn does not take him , but opts instead to take Bruck as his padawan."   
  
The hidden man cloaked in secret of the night turned back around to face Crion.   
  
"Then if he is so bad why do you worry so much that your own former master might take him. Surely he can see his inept abilities in the force."   
  
"Because that meddlesome troll Yoda thinks he has seen in some vision that Kenobi should belong to Qui. They will make such an all powerful pair, or so he says."   
  
"They will, if joined as master and apprentice. Their power will be great."   
  
Now it was Knight Crion's turn to be shocked into silence   
  
He fumbled with his words as next he spoke.   
  
The knight was so upset he was repeating himself.   
  
"You can not mean Obi-Wan is the "Chosen One"? You are not saying he is the "Chosen One?"   
  
The one hidden in the shadows laughed, piercing the night air with his siren-like voice.   
  
"You, young knight are guilty of reading too many old myths and legions in the temple archives."   
  
"How do you know of our " myths" and "legends"? The only place they can be read is the temple's achives. You forget I lived with the former padawan to Master Yoda. I know every old story there is to tell about the Jedi. The gnome probably lived through every bit of them."   
  
" The is nothing in your temple that I am not aware of if I choose to be. Another thing let me assure you the "Chosen One" is not just a myth. The Jedi speak the truth when they tell of him."   
  
Then the Kenobi child is the "Chosen One?"   
  
"You idiot. I never said that. You jump to conclusions too quickly my young Knight. Obi-Wan is not the one chosen to be the most powerful in the force whether it be good or dark. I plan for the "Chosen One" to reign the dark side. I have foreseen, as Master Yoda quite possibly has, that the boy is or could be instrumental in defeating this "Chosen One" the Jedi and I both wait for. I will not take that chance. I plan to change his destiny and the destiny of the "Chosen One" even before he arrives. And I assure you HE is coming Knight Crion. For you see the one who comes before him is Obi-Wan Kenobi and as you well know he is already here."   
  
"I can't even imagine Obi-Wan Kenobi being instrumental in anything other than maybe pulling weeds from a garden."   
  
" No wonder the council censored you. It should have been for your stupidly and short-sightedness. The boy has not gone through puberty as Bruck has. He will grow. He will be strong, very strong. If trained as a Jedi he will be a powerful one. Of that I am sure. Jinn is known for his capable abilities in battle and the living force. I do not want the child to gain the abilities that Jinn possesses. But maybe I should not worry. You did not take his lessons to heart. But in this boy's case he would learn the Jedi ways and one day become a great knight, no matter who his master would be."   
  
"You know I have had about enough of you running me down. I do not have to take this."   
  
"You do if you want the credits I promised you to help built your father's empire. Then what will you do with your Jedi training?"   
  
"I certainly won't be roaming the galaxy as my "bleeding-heart" master is, protecting the unprotected. I will be the "reason" he protects them, once I have taken over. I will be unstoppable."   
  
"I have wasted enough time. Let me get back to doing what I am being paid to do. I plan to talk with Master Jinn tonight and see what he thinks of Chun.   
  
"I have told you why I want Obi-Wan. Why do you want Bruck.?"   
  
"Bruck will help me bring my old master down. I have never cared for him. My life as apprentice was unbearable. Then he could not even protect me enough to stop the council from their censor. Yes my old master will be brought to his knees with the help of Bruck."   
  
" Oh Xani you are just full of unJjedi-like qualities. I love it. Why not just kill him?"   
  
"Just as you told me about Obi-Wan,Qui-Gon might be useful, for now. You indicated that Kenobi might be of use to you later so we have you keep him alive. It is the same with me. Death is too swift and easy for my former master. No he will pay twice over for not full defending me when the council decided to humilate me in front of the entire temple by leveling a censor and a probation on me."   
  
"In your case if Obi-Wan is prophesized to be the one to battle the "Chosen One", then you have your hands full. You hope to change destiny."   
  
"As the Jedi like to remind everyone they can, "our future is always in motion it is." {mocking Yoda} I intend to see that the future moves the way I want it too. Kenobi will never be a Jedi Knight. He will never be capable of battling the "Chosen One". He might one day be just as I want him to be, a follower of evil, an apprentice for darkest of dark, THE CHOSEN ONE……….."   
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	4. 4

ll denotes mind speech or mind thought  
  
  
  
At the same time as Knight Xani was having his planned rendezvous with the mystery man hidden by the shadows of the temple shrubbery, Jinn was having his own conversation.   
  
He just went to visit with Mace. He was not sure why, but he knew he felt like company and the idea of being pitted against his former was not all that appealing. At least maybe his friend Windu would hold his judgment and not discuss Xanatos with him.   
  
"Would you care for tea Qui?"   
  
"No but some quiet conversation would be nice."   
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
Windu was being passive to his friend because he knew he did not like arguing with his former master. Maybe they did not really argue but where Xanatos was concerned, they were opposite sides of the fence. He himself find not care for the way Xani had jerked the little initiate up so abusively, but for own he was not going to say anything.   
  
"Wait; let me shut my bedroom door."   
  
Jinn cocked one eyebrow and smiled mischievously.   
  
"Did I interrupt something Master Windu. I can leave."   
  
Windu got the drift of what he was saying and laughed aloud. No, I certainly would not "let" you interrupt "something " had" there been "something" to interrupt."   
  
"Do you have a guest?"   
  
Mace hated to tell Qui why he shut the door, but he felt he should.   
  
" Yes as a matter of fact I do. Obi-Wan is in there resting."   
  
Anger, for no apparent reason flared in Jinn.   
  
"Since when is it the duty of a council master to baby-sit an initiate?"   
  
"I am not baby-sitting. Yoda well….. He did not want the boy to go back to where he shared a room with padawan Chun. That is all."   
  
"What? Does that mean you will be keeping him until he is shipped to the Agricorps, after all the others have been paired with masters?"   
  
"Qui, why are you saying such things about the little boy? Do you have some vendetta against him?"   
  
"Only that my old master tries to shove him down my throat at the expense of my former padawan, Xanatos."   
  
"I have seen no indication that he is shoving anyone down your throat."   
  
"He certainly tried to make Xani look bad at the training hall today. Trying to make it seem that it was Xanatos' fault for the Kenobi child being hurt. He was hurt because he lacked any kind of saber skills what so ever. I could take an hour with a seven-year old and he would be able to beat the boy in the practice ring."   
  
Jinn seemed quite pleased with the wise joke he had made about Obi-Wan. He wrongly blamed Kenobi for Yoda's dislike of Xanatos. In truth Yoda had never "cared" for Jinn's former padawan, turned knight.   
  
"Maybe you and I see things through a different spectrum. I did not see Yoda do anything. I did see Bruck Chun continually attack the boy after he was barely able to stand on his own two feet. He would not back off until Obi-Wan conceded and Knight Xanatos made sure it was loud enough for the auditorium to hear."   
  
  
"I came here to talk not argue."   
  
"Then Master Jinn talk, but do not try to lie anything on your old master, my dear friend, that is not his fault."   
  
There it was again another council member trying to blame his Xani.   
  
"Whose fault was it?"   
  
The question went unanswered.   
  
"Well if you are not going to answer me, I will just leave. I can see the episode today is not over, thanx to that child in your bedroom."   
  
Jinn went to leave, hand on the door handle before Windu ventured to reason with him again.   
  
"Do one thing for me Master Jinn. Ask the children if they were taught the kata, the one Bruck used. I know you taught it to Xanatos."   
  
"And well he remembered it, he did. Why should I ask them? I know Xanatos would not slight the others just for this Chun boy. Why would he Mace? I know he wants me to take the boy and from what I saw of his fighting he might be a prize padawan at that."   
  
Now Mace showed his dislike of his friend right now.   
  
"What fighting ability? The boy took a smaller child and beat him to a pulp because that child had no training of that kata. From what I can see he has not been taught very much with the saber."   
  
"Or maybe he did not learn what he was taught. We could go round and round on who is to blame for the boy's inept abilities with the saber. I know one thing, in battle there will be many fights he will not be familiar with."   
  
"Yes there will and that will be the instruction his master will have to give him, how to battle in reality. This today was not real."   
  
"Are you saying that this Bruck is not worthy to be a padawan?"   
  
"I do not know the boy enough to judge him that well. I felt anger roll from him when battling Initiate Kenobi."   
  
"Aye and I felt pride from Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
  
"Yes but in one aspect I agree with Master Yoda."   
  
"And pray tell what is that one aspect?"   
  
"When the boy was lying there on the floor injured he tried to release his pain into the force. I felt a ripple of the force as his pain joined with another Jedi in that room. Did you not feel it?"   
  
Jinn immediately beaded up with perspiration.   
  
ll Had there been others that felt the transference of pain from Obi-Wan to me? ll   
  
"What? Felt what Mace? You mean the ripple in the force? Well yes I did feel something."   
  
"The boy has not started a bond with a master. At least we were not aware that he had and he is not aware of it either. I do not know what happened but I do know that whoever was the recipient of that pain directed by the force when Obi-Wan made a valiant effort to release it is destined to bond with him. Have any idea who that would be Master Jinn?"   
  
Jinn was now a ghostly pale. The beads of perspiration now turned to little streams inching their way down the side of his face from his forehead.   
  
Jinn did not and was not going to answer the question just put to him by his friend but neither could he lie.   
  
  
"Now why would you think that I would know where the force had directed than boy's pain? I am not his keeper and remember this well Master Windu, I will not be his keeper. Knight Xanatos would personally take it as a betrayal if I took this child. He must know something about him other than what he has told us. He is dead set against me training him. I think he just wants the best for me and he sees that Obi-Wan Kenobi is not the best if anything he could turn a master gray before he met his knighthood requirements. Now if you will excuse me.."   
  
ll I did not lie. Well I didn't tell the truth either, but it will have to do. Just let me get out of this door. ll  
  
"Old friend please do me the favor by asking the others when you conduct the interviews if they were taught that kata. Might be helpful to Knight Xanatos. If he thinks of it he might ask the children the same question. Might be enough reason for some on the council to revoke his probation if he has been unfairly training one of the initiates over the others. Another thing that might help your former padawan if you found out who the boy is trying to bond with through the force. That way Yoda won't be breathing down your back trying to push the child on you, if in deed a bond was forming with one of the "other" masters."   
  
Windu had a very good idea who the recipient of the pain was because of the newly forming bond. He saw the look in Jinn's face when the pain had transferred itself to him. That was at least the bald headed master's opinion.   
  
Jinn wheeled around, his Jedi robe billowed with the trapped air in its folds.   
  
"Is that what this is about? You plan to trap Xani to get him thrown out of the temple. You will forsake him for that "runt" of a child laying in there."   
  
"Do you hear yourself Qui? Why are you so opposed to this boy? Is there something you are not telling me? How can you talk with such obvious cruelty and dislike for the boy? I have never known you to act so unfairly about an initiate or for that matter, anyone."   
  
  
"No your are right. Nevertheless, I am all-to-aware of the fact that the council members acted unfairly toward Knight Xanatos and I think they will not be satisfied until he is run out of the Jedi. Should I put you and Master Yoda's name on the list of those who wish Xani expelled from the Jedi order?"   
  
Windu had rattled off questions to Master Jinn. They had all gone unanswered by the amazon of a master because he himself was afraid of voicing his own answers.. It would mean he would have to face the" truth".................   
  
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	5. 5

The next day brought numerous interviews and queries of the history of the padawan hopefuls.  
  
The masters hoping to find a padawan were interested in how the children reacted to be separated from their family, how they got along with others, and how their everyday demeanor was while living in such a strict society as the Jedi temple surrounded them with.  
  
Qui-Gon told himself that he was not the least bit interested in the little colorless padawan who had suffered at the hand of Bruck Chun but he decided to do what Mace suggested.  
  
//If I find out about two initiates that Yoda and Bruck are interested in, then maybe I can get to the bottom of this mystery. I will learn why the child possesses no abilities with the saber and that just maybe Bruck is more to my choosing as a padawan. I can prove once and for all that Xanatos does things with the good of the Jedi foremost in his mind. He might be doing them a favor by exposing the Kenobi child for what he is, a child not cut from the cloth that make a Jedi.\\  
  
Jinn went to the first crèche master and mentioned two names off the top of his head. That was just to get the feel of his former initiate master. Then he brought up Bruck Chun.  
The crèche master's office grew very quiet at first.  
  
"Let me begin Master Jinn by letting you know that the entire temple knows who your former padawan has chosen for you."  
  
"That may be so, but I choose my own padawans."  
  
"Well if you were a man of your word, then Bruck Chun would not have been on your list as a possible choice."  
  
"What exactly is meant by that? I have seen nothing to indicate Chun would not be worthy to be any master's apprentice. On the contrary he is just the opposite."  
  
The crèche master tapped his fingers on the table as he sat and looked at Chun's back history report.  
  
"Then you look with only your eyes and ignore the force."  
  
"I did not come here to be insulted. Just what do you mean? The force is an integral part of my life. Of course I will use the force when choosing a padawan."  
  
  
"I suppose the "force" told you to do a back ground check on this one,[ Bruck Chun]?"  
  
"Get to the point man. I do not have all day."  
  
"I do not mean to question you, but you are the first to come in and ask to see Bruck Chun's past history. The first master out of the seven choosing a child this round. I have been visited already by the others in search of a padawan. All, but you saw clear enough to know Chun fought not with the force but with anger powering his saber.."  
  
" Then I did not "see" what you and the other masters saw. Does that make him unworthy of me investigating him further because of how you and the others "see" Bruck Chun? There are those who accuse me of being unfair about the Kenobi child. I just wonder who's is being unfair now and to whom, Initiate Chun? Has Master Yoda come in here telling you of his mystical prophecy of who I should choose?"  
  
"Master Yoda has never said a word about his prophesy to me. I resent your hasty, misdirected assumption."  
  
"Would it surprise you then if I ask about the Kenobi child? I already know where he is going. I think I can guess what the force has planned for that one"  
  
This line of questioning had infuriated the crèche master. He knew each and everyone one of the children. He had raised them since they were babes.  
  
"If you ask as if comparing him to Bruck Chun in some way or belittle him as you seem to be then this discussion is over."  
  
Jinn was a little surprised. While he expected Bruck Chun's past history would be glowing, he expected just the opposite to be true with the Kenobi boy. He collected his himself and put a look of calm back on. Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat a crossed from the other master's desk and settled in to listen intently to what he had to say about both boys.  
  
"I mean no disrespect. I want to know their past history. That is all."  
  
"I hope so. Because it seems that you want me to rally around the Chun child and give him a glowingly perfect report, but quite possibly you would like to confirm your suspicions of the Kenobi child's inabilities. I can't in good conscious do that."  
  
The master stopped in mid-speech to see if he had gotten Jin's attention full or if Master Qui-Gon was going to voice another objection to him not agreeing with his assessment of Initiate Kenobi. He intended to see Obi-Wan be given just as much fairness and respect in considering him an apprentice as Bruck Chun received.  
  
"I can however tell you that Bruck is a shining example of how a Jedi warrior should handle weaponry and battles. It is truly a shame that his abilities in diplomacy are sorely lacking. He has been in more scrapes and mini battles than I can count because of his lack of controlling his anger. Now I do not mean that a master such as you could not correct that. Seems to me Master Yoda himself once had a padawan who required more self-discipline to control his anger when he left here. From what I understand from Master Yoda he turned "O.K."."  
  
  
  
The crèche master had been there when Qui was taken as a padawan and that was clearly who he was referring too.  
  
Jinn smiled, relaxed, and crossed his arms over his massive chest, objectively waiting to here more. He grew up around this man. He knew the crèche master to be fair with all his children.  
  
"I am sorry. I guess I have come in here with "guns drawn". I am just trying to best assess my options. What of the boy named Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Well he gets along with others well. He and Bruck have had a few run-ins. I cannot in good conscious say whose fault they were. You know the "code" in the initiates ward. You do not "rat" on someone even if they are bullying you."  
  
Jinn felt that the master meant Bruck was bullying Obi-Wan because the child seemed too little, meek, and timid to bully even a girl.  
  
"The Kenobi boy, did he adjust to Jedi living?"  
  
"Well he is still here isn't here. It was not easy for him. He watched his father be killed and he was snatched from his mother's arm as a child by the apprentice to the sith lord himself."  
  
"Are you sure? Why would a sith want Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Maybe it was not a question of wanting; just a cruel act done to appease the anger of the sith. They are not known for acts of humanity or kindness."  
  
Jinn relaxed once again. When he heard the word "sith", he had jumped to unwarranted conclusions. He immediately realized his conclusions made no sense.. Of course, Darth Sidious would not want a small child to tend too.  
  
"His overall adjustments to the temple and his peers, how are they?"  
  
"Kenobi is probably the best with the living force, better than any initiate ready now. His diplomatic powers will astound a master one day. He can never find or say anything bad about anyone. Nevertheless, as you witnessed yesterday he is not a fighter. Odd though, he tackles everything with a tenacity of a true Jedi warrior. He just has not been able to master his saber techniques."  
  
"Maybe he is lazy or lacking in desire."  
  
"No, lazy he is not and desire; the boy's only one true goal is to be a Jedi Knight. He works harder than the others do in his classes. Not that he is dumb, no he just does it."  
  
The crèche master waited for Jinn too speak but…..   
  
"Well I hoped I have helped you."  
  
"One more thing. If you he had to make judgment call on why the boy is so far behind the others what would you say?"  
  
Master Jinn had put the old master in a dilemma. He would have to speak the truth.  
  
"Quite truthfully I would rather not say but…."  
  
"To the point. I would regard your opinion highly."  
  
"I mean this as no disrespect for it might be Obi-Wan's fault entirely. I am not in his saber class. From what I have been told "your" Knight Xanatos is quite hard on the boy."  
  
"Maybe he is hard on him trying to improve him. Maybe he knows Kenobi is floundering in his saber practices."  
  
"Maybe, but I meant hard to the point of demoralization. He is quite often used as a whipping boy in the class. He is always brought in front of the class when a new and difficult kata is taught. He had been to the healers more than any initiate there had. Here see for yourself."  
  
The crèche master rifled through his papers and pulled out Obi-Wan's data report.  
  
  
Jinn took it from him and surveyed the report.   
  
//Eight times to the healers after a sparring match. Two times for broken bones, one for a dislocated shoulder.//  
  
"How did he manage to break bones in a saber class?'  
  
"Knight Crion's justified them easily by saying he fell during an acrobatic katas."  
  
"And was he believed? Did you believe him?"  
  
Jinn was getting defensive for his former padawan.  
  
"It is not for me to decide. I would assume they were justified because the healers always check for abuse and none was found."  
  
"So you are saying now that the council and you had him investigated for child abuse?"  
  
"I am saying nothing of the kind. You know as well as I do if you have a padawan or an initiate under you charge and he breaks a bone, the healers always find out why. Like I said Xani was never found to be abusive in any way. Obi-Wan always collaborated the story that Xanatos relayed to the healers."   
  
  
"Maybe you are right. Maybe the boy is not made to be a fighter. You will have to be the judge of that. I have not picked up a saber in thirty years. I am still a Jedi master, just not one cut out to do the bidding of the council when it comes to battle. Maybe that is Obi-Wan's case. You will have to find that out on your own."  
  
"Let me assure you I will I want the council to know once and for all my former padawan's worth."  
  
Jinn got up to leave.  
  
"Master Jinn I have answered all your questions, answer one for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you here to find a padawan or to vindicate your former one?"…………..  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	6. 6

Qui-Gon left the crèche master feeling more confused than he already had been.   
  
"He had never known the old crèche master to speak unfairly about an initiate. He would assume that would go for a Knight even Xanatos.   
  
//Something in this picture is not fitting. I have to solve the puzzle and get this kid out of my hair. Maybe he has latched onto me through the force as a security blanket; it's an idle wish by him that I would take him as a padawan and now it has had formed into some mutated bond that is in fact not cohesive. I know that must be it.//   
  
Jinn could try to rationalize how the bond formed and he was doing some "way off the wall" rationalization, but he had no intentions of letting the bond form to its entirety. He knew if one or the other refused the bond and stayed closed off to the one who trying to bond with him then the bond would eventually become dormant, then later non-existent. That was exactly what Qui-Gon planned to do.   
  
Qui-Gon had been wandering through the temple gardens and found himself in the gardens where the Olympic sized pool was. He noticed that the initiate Master Tahl intended to take was swimming. She was quite good he noted to himself.   
  
//Why shouldn't she be, she is of an aquatic species.//   
  
Jinn got another investigative idea. He decided to ask this little initiate about Obi-Wan. Maybe she could shine some light on what was going on.   
  
Jinn very quietly walked up to the little girl swimming but by being so quiet she did not know he was there. When she jumped out of the water she inadvertently splashed Master Jinn right in the face.   
  
Bant was afraid at first that she was in trouble, but the smile that spread a crossed the master's face let her know the opposite was true.   
  
"I came for conversation initiate not a bath."   
  
The little initiate, Bant laughed out loud as she handed Master Jinn a towel to dry off with.   
  
//He's not as mean as some say he is. I thought that was where Xanatos got his cruelty from, his master//   
  
She quickly released her fearful thoughts into the force. She knew she was wrong to have thought them about either master or the knight. Just because Knight Xanatos did seem cruel to Obi-Wan did not mean he was, for she was not sure how a saber master should act with a child. Maybe Obi-Wan had done something and she did not know about it.   
  
"I would like to ask you a few questions Soon-to-be-padawan Bant."   
  
At being called an almost padawan brought delight to the little girl and it showed through her smile.   
  
"Well I am very hopeful that Master Tahl will be taking me on as her padawan. I guess I really should not say that for it is not official."   
  
"I am a very old friend of your future master and official is the only thing it is not. I have heard rave reviews from her about you."   
  
"So it is O.K. I mean if I just mention it to you. I know I am not allowed to discuss it with the other initiates."   
  
"It's fine if you don't mention it to anyone else. It is a secret just between us."   
  
Now Bant felt very important. Master Jinn not only knew who she was, but now they were sharing a "secret".   
  
"I would like to ask you a couple of questions that would be just be between you and I. Is that all right?"   
  
"Sure Master Jinn. I mean I will answer anything I can, if I know the answer."   
  
"Do you know the little reddish blonde initiate by the name of Kenobi."   
  
"Oh sure Master Jinn. I have known Obi-Wan since I first came here. I guess you could say he is my best friend."   
  
Jinn was delighted that the girl knew this Kenobi. Maybe she would know what was going on.   
  
"Well I was wondering why he seemed so far behind in his saber classes?"   
  
Bant had been wrongly hopeful that the master was interested in Obi-Wan, now with a question like that it did not seem so.   
  
"I don't know Master Jinn, I mean Obi-Wan has some difficulties in his saber class."   
  
"He is in your class right with Knight Xanatos as your instructor? I mean no disrespect to your friend but you seem so much further ahead in saber usage than he is."   
  
Bant liked being complimented, but she felt really bad because Master Jinn saw and realized how bad Obi-Wan really was.   
  
"I know he is kinda like maybe back a little but please don't blame him Master Jinn. It's.. Well you see master I hope I don't make you angry, but it seems sometimes that Knight Xanatos and Obi-Wan do not get along very well. I mean it seems that way."   
  
Jinn knew the girl was worried about saying something against his former padawan, so he tried to reassure her."   
  
"Maybe Knight Xanatos is too hard on him. Could that be it? "   
  
"Maybe master. I mean he does use Obi-Wan for his demonstrations and he knows that Obi can't defend himself. He gets hurt a lot."   
  
  
'You mean he gets burnt with the saber because he can not defend himself as well as the others?"   
  
"That too, but sometimes he stays after class so I guess Knight Xanatos is working extra with him to try to make him better with the saber."   
  
Bant did not believe her words for a second, but that is what Knight Xani would tell the class when Obi-Wan was required to stay after regular class.   
  
//I knew Xani was being fair to the boy. He had evidently been tutoring him in his saber classes and still the boy lacking in any real saber techniques.//   
  
Bant continued.   
  
"Like I said he must be helping him but Obi-Wan gets hurt an awful in those extra classes."   
  
//Was the girl implying something?//   
  
Jinn got the feeling that she was.   
  
"What do you mean, hurt? Burns or were the broken bones and shoulder dislocations gotten after class?"   
  
"Oh you know about those? Well all of those injuries other than saber burns were gotten in his after class training with just he and Knight Xanatos. Sometimes Bruck was there."   
  
"You never stayed for any of the classes with Obi-Wan?"   
  
"No one was "allowed" to stay except Bruck."   
  
Jinn did not like the sound of that.   
  
"Oh, well I guess I should let you go before it is time for last-meal. Maybe I will see you there . I am eating with Master Tahl."   
  
The only good thing about their conversation was the smile that blossomed on the little girl's face with the mention of Master Tahl .  
  
  
They will be good together, master and apprentice.   
  
Bant started to leave.   
  
"Master Jinn did Knight Xanatos break a lot of bones when he was in saber practice, as your padawan?"   
  
"None that I can think of, why?"   
  
"Just wondering. I mean Obi-Wan is the only one who has broken a bone this year in Knight Xanatos' class."   
  
"I don't mean to say bad things about your friend, but maybe he is clumsy when doing an aerial routine."   
  
"I guess you are right. Although he isn't usually "that" clumsy in our class. Knight Xanatos must have been really trying to help him in those private sessions. Obi-Wan would get so upset with him after leaving one."   
  
"How could you tell he was upset?"   
  
"Promise not to tell anyone this Master Jinn. I don't want anyone in trouble, Obi-Wan orKnight Xanatos. I don't think I was suppose to see what I saw. I mean after that Knight Xanatos kept the training door locked when he was having a private class with Obi-Wan."   
  
Now Jinn was curious as to what she meant.   
  
"I promise. What is it you wish to tell me?"   
  
"I have never seen Obi-Wan come from one of those practice sessions where he wasn't crying."   
  
That didn't mean anything thought Master Jinn.   
  
//The child is weak.//   
  
"Is that all Bant? What was it you saw that you thought you shouldn't have seen?"   
  
"Oh yea, I was just going to tell you that. I was waiting on Obi-Wan one time and I started to go in and I saw… Well.."   
  
"It's all right. I need to know, what did you see?"   
  
"Knight Xanatos hit Obi-Wan right a crossed his face so hard that he thrown a crossed the room and hit the far wall.. I think that was the day that he did something wrong with the fourth kata and broke his arm. I guess Obi-Wan was trying so hard because Knight Xanatos was displeased with him."   
  
Jinn could not get a good breath. Unless the child just slipped on the floor there was nothing done in mid-air in the fourth kata. It was a very basic kata that did not require jumping in the air in any way.   
  
//Xanatos knows better than to strike a child. If Obi-Wan had told and with a broken arm that day.. The young knight could have gotten into trouble even expelled from the order.//  
  
Jinn did not think it possible that Xani was guilty of any wrongdoing when it came to a child.   
  
//He is guilty of nothing but trying to help the child..//   
  
  
" I thought you said he always locked the door"   
  
" Like I said before Knight Xanatos started locking the door after I walked in on them; he did keep the door locked after that, but the first time…Well anyway.. Obi-Wan broke his arm and had a lot of other bruises on him. I guess it wasn't his day....."   
  
Jinn released any negative thoughts about "his" Xani into the force.   
  
//There is no way Xanatos is capable of abusing a child, even a child he does not particularly care for……….. //  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	7. 7

Jinn met Master Tahl for last-meal. Xanatos was delayed. Lately Master Jinn was more attuned to what his former padawan was doing and could not help but notice he did not enter the dining hall alone. Bruck Chun was hot on his heels right behind him.   
  
"So you said you spoke with Bant today?"   
  
Jinn broke the stare he had on his "Xani" and turned to answer Master Tahl.   
  
"I think you both are very lucky. Initiate Bant is getting an excellent master and you are indeed blessed with the force to be paired with such a delightful little person."   
  
Tahl laughed out loud at the remark made by Qui.   
  
"She's a child Qui not a little person. I think some masters, you included, forget that. When we take these initiates, yes ,we are their masters to teach them the Jedi ways, but we become their parent. They still have to grow to adulthood. They can't be miniature perfected Jedi you know. They need nurturing and loved as any child on the outside temple would."   
  
Jinn looked up at her. He cared a lot for Xani but he did not love the boy, well now young man, as he would his own child had he ever had one.   
  
Wheels turned in his head.   
  
//Is that why "Xani" is having a hard time adjusting to knighthood, I did not nurture him, love him as Tahl says.//   
  
Jinn never blamed Xani for anything. It was always the fault of someone else if for some reason Padawan Xani got into trouble. It was still that way.   
  
"Why am I telling you this Master Jinn? You have had two padawans who were knighted."   
  
She had first wanted to say "successfully" knighted and then remembered the probation of Xani so she corrected her wording before it came out, so as to omit the word "success." Xanatos was not a success, but as yet Master Jinn had failed to see that.   
  
"Yes well I hope to take another padawan. We will just have to see."   
  
Tahl studied her old friend as Qui went back to eating.   
  
  
//Qui-Gon seems to be trying to back out of taking a padawan now. I wonder why?//   
  
She had no real knowledge yet about what was happening between Xani, Bruck, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon himself.   
  
Laughter could be heard at the initiate's table as Xanatos grabbed a tray of food and sat himself down between Master Tahl and Master Jinn.   
  
"Always like to be around good looking woman any chance I can. Mind if sit here Master Tahl?"   
  
It would have done no good to say no, because the young knight had already positioned himself between them.   
  
"By all means Knight Xanatos and thanx for the compliment I think."   
  
Jinn smiled and looked over to where the laughter was coming from. Tahl did the same. She never seemed to tire of looking at her soon-to-be padawan Bant.   
  
Tahl, could not help but see how miserable Obi-Wan looked. Jinn noticed it too but quickly put it out of his mind because not only could he see the misery the boy was in, he unwillingly felt it.   
  
"What's up with that little Kenobi child? Has any of the masters asked about him yet, I wonder?"   
  
"You have to be kidding Master Tahl. That one is going no where but straight out the temple doors, never to return. I can almost guarantee it."   
  
Xani seemed so sure of Obi-Wan's future. Too sure, Tahl thought.   
  
Master Jinn remembered what Bant had told him about the little boy being struck by Knight Xanatos and knew he would have to broach the subject with Xani, but dreaded it.   
  
"Well Knight Xanatos, with you being the former apprentice to Master Yoda, I should not have to refresh your memory of his favorite little saying, but I will do it anyway…"Always in motion the future is" There is still time for the little one to be chosen by a master. I don't think anyone but myself has for certain chosen their padawan."   
  
Jinn felt a sudden urge to, in someway defend the scrawny little initiate.   
  
"Yes, given time he could still yet be chosen; by a healer or possibly an instructor here at the temple."   
  
"No likely Qui. For time is something the Kenobi child has little of. He, like the other padawan hopefuls, turn 13 this year. It is imperative they be chosen or out the door they go."   
  
  
Was that a smirk on the face of his former apprentice? Xanatos talked with a certain hatred for this little boy and Jinn was going to get to bottom of why he would feel so much animosity toward a mere child in his care.   
  
"Qui would you like to play some chess with me tonight? I also have some things to talk over with you. Well I have to go to the training salles first and help Bruck with some moves to be ready for his next saber exhibition, if indeed another is scheduled."   
  
Tahl and Jinn were both perplexed as to why the best saber student in the class needed even more help than even the others especially the Kenobi child.   
  
Tahl could not help but voice her sentiments.   
  
"I would think you might be helping the little Kenobi child. I must say he is the worst initiate here with the saber. I felt embarrassed for him the other day."   
  
"Yes Master Tahl I suppose everyone did; feel sorry for him I mean. But he deserved every bit of humiliation he received that day. It is his own fault. He has not been willing to learn what I have taught him. He is unruly in class. I have even had to put him out of class for his disrespect."   
  
Now they were getting somewhere. Jinn did not expect Xanatos to own up to hitting the boy, but maybe the truth would come out about why the boy was always in so much trouble. Jinn never once got the sense that Bant was lying when they spoke in private. Maybe she just did not see the entire picture when it came to judging her "best" friend.   
  
Tahl was little upset over how crudely flip Xani was toward the little boy.   
  
"Well I guess you are right. I think your choice is very wise."   
  
Tahl raised an eyebrow. She really did not care what this pompous young knight, once padawan to Jinn, thought of her choice of padawans.   
  
"Well thank you Xani. I am certainly glad I have your approval."   
  
Xani thought maybe he detected a little agitation in Master Tahl's voice and wanted out of this entire conversation with his former master and nosy Master Tahl.   
  
Jinn noted Tahl's curt response to Knight Xanatos. The young man certainly had become brazen with his comments and actions lately.   
  
"Qui-Gon you didn't answer me earlier. You want to play some chess tonight."   
  
"I would very much like too, but I have something I must do."   
  
He had no wish to tell Xanatos he planned to visit the little initiate who sat in the corner and to Jinn's knowledge had not touched his food. Jinn knew for a fact that the child had not touched a morsel of his food, because Qui-Gon could even feel Kenobi's hunger along with his misery through the ever slowly growing unwanted bond………   
  
PEACE ewen 


	8. 8

Jinn knew he could not keep the secret about flailing bond for long. Someone would start to feel the new bond through the force. If it was indeed a bond with this Kenobi then it would have to be broken. Qui-Gon knew it could be easily severed if the bond was not fully formed and at its strongest.   
  
This beginning of a bond was just a gentle stirring through the force struggling to form by linking the master and apprentice conjointly together mentally. That connection could not be made if one of the two being joined was refusing it, especially if that one was the stronger of the two with his force abilities.   
  
He would confront the boy subtly and then demand the temple healers break the bond after he had explained it to the boy why he could not take the boy as his padawan.   
  
//This Kenobi is trouble. I can feel it in every fiber of my soul. I am too old to deal with this much confusion in my life. I do not want him and no matter what the force demands, I will not have him as a padawan.//   
  
Master Yoda did not question Jinn when his former padawan asked that a very private meeting be set up that evening between he and that Kenobi kid as Jinn was so overly fond of referring him too. Qui-Gon seemed to think it was less personal and more distant if he did not refer to Obi-Wan by his name.   
  
Obi-Wan was a little shocked after entering Master Yoda's apartment and the little troll of a master abruptly left, leaving him alone or so he thought.   
  
"You may come in. Master Yoda will be gone quite sometime I'm afraid."   
  
The face to the voice peered around the wingback chair and sure enough it was Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan remembered how cruel Jinn had spoken about him the day of the saber exhibition and Obi-Wan thought that maybe Master Jinn was as abusive as Knight Xanatos.   
  
//Maybe I am in trouble for shaming his former padawan by doing so poorly with my saber drill. Maybe Master Jinn will hit me like…..//   
  
His thoughts trailed off and Jinn could not help but see the look of terror on Obi-Wan's face.   
  
"You need not fear me child I have asked you hear for some questions that need answered. Then you will be free to go back to your quarters."   
  
Jinn wanted to settle this bond issue once and for all, but he also had to know about the injuries incurred by the initiate. He had been going over the healer's report over and over and some things like the dislocated shoulder did not fit into the scheme of a simple kata Obi-Wan was doing the day he was injured.   
  
Jinn was determined to find the truth. While he was sure there would be an explanation of the injuries, a little fear was still held by the master that maybe the injuries were inflicted on the child because of anger; his former padawan's anger.   
  
Jinn had been feeling anger roll off Xanatos at mention of Obi-Wan's name. What Qui-Gon was less and less sure about was if Xanatos directed that anger directly to Obi-Wan by striking him or maybe even something worse...   
  
  
"You may take a seat Initiate Kenobi."   
  
Obi-Wan was hesitant to move closer to Master Jinn and that is what he would have to do to reach Master Yoda's sleep couch. He edged his way further into Master Yoda's home, never once losing eye contact with the master who sat glaring at him.   
  
Maybe he wasn't glaring as Obi-Wan imagined, but his eyes never wavered from Kenobi. The child made sure he did not turn his back on the big master as he reached the little sleep couch and slid into the seat. Master Jinn was sitting in the only regular size chair in the room. It was technically his because it was gotten for him by Master Yoda when Qui-Gon was his padawan. Jinn could not have possibly sat on the diminutive furniture that dotted Master Yoda's apartment.   
  
"WWh..at dd.id you want to sse.e me about sir?"   
  
Qui-Gon stopped abruptly before he spoke. He did not know that boy had a speech impediment   
  
"Answers Obi-Wan. I only need answers from you and you can be on our way."   
  
Obi-Wan looked nervously at the door as if expecting or hoping that Master Yoda would return soon.   
  
"I'm afraid that Master Yoda will not be returning for a long while. I think that maybe you should also tightened your shields."   
  
Obi-Wan had been too terrified at having been brought here to talk with Master Jinn that he had forgotten to even raise his shields, let alone tighten them.   
  
Jinn almost flinched when the boy suddenly clamped his shields closed, keeping his thoughts from bleeding to the other force sensitives, himself included.   
  
//There that is better.// Master Jinn thought.  
  
Master Qui-Gon tested his shields to be sure they were closed as tightly as the child's before him.   
  
He noticed that the boy was stuttering but he did not know if it was a speech impediment or his words were having trouble forming because the wave of fear that continued to be emitted from the child. Even with his shields closed, Jinn could feel it.. One did not did need to possess the force to know that the little initiate before him was trembling with anticipation at having been brought before a master of Jinn's stature.   
  
  
"Do you always stuttered?"   
  
The question was not meant to hurt the little boy, but Jinn could tell almost immediately that Obi-Wan's feelings was hurt by it.   
  
"NNo. Wwell no..nnot usually. I haven't for a long timme.. I use to real badd, when I first came after mmmy pparents wwere killed and Master Yoda brought mme hhere..sssir. SSorry ssir. I wwill.. Try.. To talk…bett.er.   
  
Obi-Wan's tongue seemed to hang on every word dragging at least the first letter into a double letter.   
  
Now Qui-Gon knew he had been acting extremely cruel to the boy of late, which was out of character for him, but he would never go so far as criticize a person, especially a little person, for having a speech impediment which would not in any way hinder his status in the Jedi community.   
  
The only thing that might hinder Obi-Wan was not the actual speech problem, but the reason for it…..   
  
//There I said it again "little person". Maybe Master Tahl is right, I should tackle this situation as if Obi-Wan is a regular child outside these temple walls. No, that is ridiculous. He is not like the children out side this temple. A great deal of pressure is put on these little ones here. He is expected to be far more advanced than the children of Coruscant, I can not treat him in anyway other than with his Jedi training in mind.//   
  
"Is this the only other time you have had your speech problem since you arrived at the temple?"   
  
Jinn was trying to find out if Obi-Wan stuttered during times of extreme duress.   
  
  
"Well nno I hhave had t-roubble one o..other timme."   
  
Jinn checked the healers report before him and found all the info he needed about the little's ones nervous condition, for that is what it was. The only other time the stuttering had occurred was the day Obi-Wan suffered so many injuries while with his former padawan, Knight Xanatos.   
  
//The day Initiate Bant witnessed Xanatos striking Obi-Wan Kenobi…..…//   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	9. 9

The healers denoted that his speech problem came when his tremulous emotions had been unmanageable. They also noted in their report that the nervous affliction brought on when Obi-Wan was at his lowest point emotionally would grow less and less frequent when he was paired with a master.   
  
If a strong bond formed between Obi-Wan and his new master, it was very unlikely that Obi-Wan Kenobi would ever suffer the problem again. He would be free of overwhelming lack of self-control where his emotions were concerned. When he had someone truly connected to him, the stuttering problem would just vanish, never to return again..   
  
The security reached through the forming of the training bond would probably do away with the overwhelming confusion Obi-Wan felt when he was not able to control his emotions and let fear or apprehension rule is mind.   
  
//I wonder how Master Yoda can explain this one too me? If fear leads to anger and this one possesses so much fear on even unfettered emotions then….!?!?!?!?!?!?! //  
  
The healers had gone on to say not it was not necessarily just the emotion of fear that brought the attacks on, it was the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness that overtook Obi-Wan disabling the boy vocally. Not really normal in a Jedi to find this condition stemming from emotions, but then again a Jedi was not penalized for it.   
  
If indeed Obi-Wan's problem could be solved more or less with a master and the strong bond that was forged being coupled with his own mentor, he would never be censured for it.   
  
Obi-Wan sat nervously waiting for this master before him to finish reading the medical report.   
  
Obi-Wan knew that all the "masters' would read it. Master Yoda assured him his sometime-stuttering problem would not be an issue whether he would be a padawan or not. Obi-Wan was not exactly believing that now. It was different witnessing the actual problem as opposed to just reading about it.   
  
Knight Xanatos had not been pleased when he first witnessed Obi-Wan's stuttering problem. The slap a crossed face was not the only thing he got that day for not being able to explain to his saber instructor, Knight Xanatos, why he was not able to do the kata they had been practicing on for the last three days.   
  
Obi-Wan had ended up with a broken arm, dislocated shoulder and numerous bruises that day because Xanatos viewed his speech problem as a weakness. Xani detested weakness of any kind..   
  
The stuttering today was nothing like it was when Initiate Kenobi was overcome with it the day Xani confronted him.   
  
No, little Obi-wan was unable to get a word out of his mouth that day and that caused all the anger in Xanatos to the surface and was directed at the Kenobi child. Obi-wan had suffered, with bodily harm intended and enjoyed, at the hands of Knight Xanatos Crion that day.   
  
He feared he would not be taken as a padawan if he "ratted" out his own instructor, so the little one had kept his mouth shut.   
  
Once Xani found how unquestioningly congenial the boy was at taking abuse, the knight loved to inflict it on Obi-wan, it continued. Xanatos had more or less opted to inflict verbal cruelty over physical, because he feared that, the healers or maybe someone else would get wise to what he was doing.   
  
He wore the little initiate's self-esteem down by telling him how poorly he had done in class, never missing a chance to ridicule him before his age mates, and almost on a daily basis he reminded the boy that would not be chosen and would go to Bandomeer with all the other "failures". That was the misguided view of Knight Xanatos of the initiates not chosen by a master, that they were failures.   
  
//Now Master Jinn can tell all the masters how stupid I sound sometimes.//   
  
Qui-Gon had not even started the questioning but Obi-Wan was growing more hyper about just being here with him. The big Jedi was learning quickly of his "other" weaknesses.   
  
//Now I have two strikes against me, the stuttering and my saber techniques or lack of them//   
  
There it was right on the report before Jinn and he had to reread it to be sure, of what he was reading.   
  
  
  
Did Obi-Wan's speech affliction come before or after he was injured? Even with the healers assuring the council masters that this problem would correct itself, it could be dangerous if in the face of battle the boy developed this speech problem from the "fear" of that danger or pain.   
  
Not that the speech impediment itself would cause a problem. If what triggered it was some kind of unfettered emotions, then it could be dangerous, if not gotten under control.   
  
//How could Master Yoda have thought I would have been able to train this one? He has two strikes against him already. The overwhelming fear possessed by him when he is confronted by certain things and his fighting abilities. Both combined makes him most assuredly destined for the Agricorps.//   
  
"I'm sorry mmastter..but I tthought you hhad sssomthing tto assk mme?"   
  
His thoughts interrupted, Jinn looked back to the little one before him.   
  
"Why did you develop the stuttering problems in Knight Xanatos' class?"   
  
There, straight to the point. That is how best to deal with this Master Jinn thought. Blunt stark straight-forwardness had to be used on this initiate.   
  
Obi-Wan sat with his head hung down and said nothing.   
  
"Was it because you feared a battle or feared your lack of abilities in a mock battle?"   
  
  
Obi-Wan snapped his head up and for a moment Jinn thought he saw anger flash a crossed the scruff of a boy's face.   
  
"Nno Mmaster Jjinn, I ddo nnot fear bbbattle, nnor I of ffailing."   
  
"Then tell me young one, was it from the pain from your injury that brought so much stress on you ?"   
  
  
Obi-Wan had put his head back down to watch his fingers as they intertwined with each other. The boy was a fidgety type.   
  
"I am waiting on an answer child, what triggers these episodes?"   
  
Jinn's voice thundered the order to Kenobi. The threatening voice combined with an accusatory look from the large master only intensified Obi-Wan's apprehension of the situation he was in.   
  
Jinn had abandoned his line of planned questioning, opting instead to find the reason for the sheer terror that the boy had so obviously experienced; first when his parents were killed in front of him, then with Knight Xanatos and now with him.   
  
Is that what brought on his "attack" with Xani, his fear of him?   
  
"I ddo nnot…ffear battle or of ffailing… bbut yyou are rright, I do ffear."   
  
The stuttering and hitching in the boy's voice was becoming more prominent.   
  
"And what is it you fear child? It must be the pain you went through when you fell from these missteps during the katas. You are afraid of a repeat of that pain if you are injured?"   
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan raised his head and gazed directly in Master Jinn's eyes. The boy was clearly not showing fear now. His gaze indicated a strong and iron- willed determination of a far older person.   
  
  
  
Jinn looked directly into the boy's face. For the first time Jinn really "looked" at the little one and saw the most captivating blue/green eyes he had ever seen. He waited a moment in hope that Kenobi would confirm what he was saying about the missteps during the katas. The confirmation he so much wanted to here did not come from Initiate Kenobi.   
  
  
"Nno, it wwass not the ppain I feared…I hhave learned all too wwell ssince sstarting my intitiate ssaber cclass, how to ddeal with ppain…………."   
  
Obi-Wan had put forth a hidden message in that statement, but Qui-Gon being the obstinate mule that he was right now, overlooked the double meaning of Obi-Wan's words; choosing instead not to even try to decipher their meaning. To another it would have been clear.. Jinn's only intent was finding an excuse for the injuries that precluded any wrongdoing by his former apprentice.   
  
Jinn could tell that the little one was having a harder and harder time trying to speak. Even with his shields up the boy's rolling confused jumbled feelings could be felt through the force, at least by the master who was trying hard to keep the unwanted bond under control,Master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"I ffear I won't be GIVEN the chance to do battle or to fail. What I ffear mmost iss that I wwon't bbbe cchosen as a pppa-ddawan and nnever bbecome a Jjjedi Kknight…."   
  
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	10. 10

Qui-Gon was left dumbfounded and confused by what Kenobi had said.   
  
Jinn could understand his fear at not being chosen. In reality none of the masters searching for a padawan had voiced any desire to look into Obi-Wan's history at the temple. Qui-Gon was the only master to do any research on the little initiate and it was not to make him his apprentice. The truth be known, the background research Jinn was doing on the Initiate Kenobi was to try to prove to himself that Obi-Wan "should not" be taken by him as an apprentice.   
  
"Jinn let the child go back to his quarters and sat in the dark waiting for Master Yoda. He got the feeling his old master knew more about this child than he cared to discuss. He had not even told Qui-Gon of Obi's problem, choosing instead to let Qui-Gon find out about it for himself.   
  
//Are there other things Master Yoda hopes I will find out about this one on my own? Is he holding out even more information?//   
  
"Finish your interrogation I see you have Qui-Gon. Get the answers you seek I take it?"   
  
"On the contrary Master Yoda, I got no answers. By the time the boy calmed down enough to try talk to me he was unable to speak. I had to reread his healer's assessment of him to find out about his affliction."   
  
"Affliction he does not have. Surprised I am impediment reared itself to you it did. Cruel to the boy you were?"   
  
" Of course I was not cruel to him master. I could not even ask him a question. Well I did but they were not the questions I wanted to ask. Why did you not warn me?"   
  
"Read the medical report you did? Know him by now you should. Surprised I am he feared you."   
  
"What do you mean feared me? Are you saying when he suffered the last lapse in his speech patterns he was afraid of Xani. If we are going to start blaming Xani for Initiate Kenobi's problems, then I will just leave now. The child suffered one of these episodes before he even met my former padawan."   
  
"Stay you should. Conversation about Xanatos this is not. About the boy you try to shun from bonding with it is. Think I am blind to feelings of the force? Know I do it is you he tries so hard to bond with. Deny him you will?"   
  
"If it is a fledgling bond forming then I do plan to see to it that the healers break it."   
  
"What of the child, leave him where, will it? No one to take him this time. Forced to send him to the fields I will be. Survive there he will not."   
  
"Listen to what you are saying Master Yoda. If he is so weak you do no think he can survive being a farmer, how do you expect him to take it as a padawan?"   
  
"Padawan learn from his master he will. Stronger he will one day be. Without the strength and support of a master, his mentor, survive the boy will not. Seen much in his lifetime he has. Parents killed in front of him they were. Day of the episode with your Xani, speak for a week he could not. Stayed with me he did. Feel fear from him I also did. Dejection is a bad thing for a child to know. Abuse is even worse I think."   
  
"There it is!! You are accusing my padawan of abusing the boy. There is a difference between punishment and abuse. Knight Xanatos has never been found guilty of abuse. Maybe because of the emotional turmoil the boy was in he could not distinguish between discipline and abuse. If that is the case then he could well be too dangerous to take as a padawan."   
  
  
" Your padawan Knight Xanatos is no longer. Well you should remember that. Children of the Jedi are our future they are. Duty of all, knight or master to protect them it is. Matters not if they are your padawan, protect them you shall. Fine line between discipline and abuse it is. Crossed that line I think "your" Xani did. Know that I do, no matter what the healers or council say. The boy beaten he was that day."   
  
"Quit calling him "my" Xani as if it were some condemnation for having raised him to knighthood. I assure you Master you can not brow beat me to convince Xanatos would be guilty of any abuse to a child."   
  
"Hope for Obi-Wan's sake it turns out to be that way. Decision the council has made concerning your former padawan. The council met we did as you had your talk with Obi-Wan. Decided it has been against my better judgment at first it was; the four of you to journey on a mission together you should. Xanatos to prove himself to you and you alone. Full Knight he will become on your assessment of him."   
  
"The masters here to choose padawans chose them they have. Undecided only you are. Chun and Kenobi not chosen they were. Other masters saw in Chun what you could not see, or vice versa. Matters not to me. Tentative this choosing for you and Knight Xanatos .. After the mission if then not satisfied with either or both then to be farmers they both will go."   
  
"Evidently they saw nothing redeeming in the Kenobi child, he was not chosen either. What are you saying? You want Xanatos and I to take Bruck and Kenobi?"   
  
Jinn could not resist taunting his old master. He knew that Obi-Wan would not be chosen. The force had deemed Qui-Gon Jinn wrongly to be his master but it was still deemed.   
  
"Harder they need to look to see Obi-Wan's worth they must. It will be you who must look harder. Look harder at both Chun and Kenobi while on this joint mission with Knight Xanatos. For sent on a mission you and Xanatos will be. Chance it is for him to correct his wrong with the Jedi."   
  
"Initiate Chun under your supervision he is, Kenobi under Knight Xanatos he will be."   
  
"Both boys to be given one more chance to prove themselves. Shave their hair and spike it they will. Plait a braid for them you will, without weaving your own hair in it. Do this not until you have decided with certainty you want them as your padawan, for forced upon you, neither will be. Gage you former padawan's progress. On your word and your word alone from this mission, we give Xani leave of his probation. Fail he does, no longer a Jedi, succeed and he may take a padawan of his choice, next choosing, if want Kenobi he does not."   
  
"This is another trial or test to try and trap Xanatos. You know very well he will not take Obi-Wan as a padawan. While on the other hand I might keep Bruck Chun."   
  
"Trap it is not. Capable of full knighthood he is then prove it you and you alone Xanatos must. Kenobi to be his responsibility on this mission, but you my friend see to it no harm comes to the boy. Hold you responsible I do. Trust your former apprentice I do not. Council sending Kenobi into the lion's den they may be. If Knight Xanatos aggressive toward Obi-Wan he is; "See to it the lion is tamed"."   
  
  
  
  
##########   
  
I made the point a couple of times that the decision of whether Xanatos succeeds or not is going to be left up entirely to Master Jinn. Yoda truly is a cruel little troll when lessons need to be learned.   
  
What better indignation would there be than his master, who has always thought of Xani as perfect, sees him for what he is, even if Xani doesn't even care any longer if he becomes a full knight or not!!!!   
  
Call it an ego thing!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	11. 11

Jinn left Yoda to find Xanatos. He wanted to put forward to the young knight, the plan Yoda had just gone over with him.   
  
  
When he told Xani of the plan, he at first became irate and indignant that the council was trying to set him up, as he put it.   
  
  
"Qui-Gon I am not doing this. I wanted to be a Knight two years ago but now… If the council is to choose my padawan then…"   
  
"No! You do not have to keep Kenobi, if you choose too then that is fine. They want to know how you will handle a mission and a make-believe padawan in tow. I am sure they think you will fail, but you won't. I will see to it."   
  
Xanatos looked at Jinn with hatred in his eyes, but the master did not or refused to see the look of disgust that Xani had for his former master. He did not need his master for anything now. Very soon, he thought, he would be more powerful than the Great Qui-Gon Jinn; but in a different scheme of life; his life, the one he had plotted with his "garden friend" to follow.   
  
//Once I have reached my goals, he will see who needs help!! //  
  
"I don't want this."   
  
"You have no choice. I accepted it for us."   
  
"Do you have that right master? I mean I "am" an adult. Should not I have had some say in my own future?"   
  
"An adult with no rights in the Jedi realm until this probation is lifted. Now ready your things we will be leaving in the morning. I thought we both wanted the same thing for your future, for you to be a Jedi knight."   
  
Jinn left an angered Xanatos. That anger already turned to the little boy who would be in his care.   
  
/This is his fault. Master Yoda wants Jinn to take him so badly he willing to set me free. Thinks time spent together will convince Jinn to take Kenobi, the little idiot, as his apprentice. I will show him. Knighthood is not even on my agenda any longer. I have far bigger and better things to occupy myself with now.//   
  
  
Yoda met Master Jinn and Xanatos in their respective apartments. The three then proceeded to the Initiate quarters.   
  
Kenobi and Chun had become aware of the fact that the only master that had not chosen a padawan was Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Chun was still very confident about being chosen. He was even more confident about being chosen now because Jinn would have to choose between Obi-Wan and himself.   
  
//The "small fry" doesn't have a chance. Now that my only competition is that scrawny little brat.//   
  
Bruck Chun sat on his bed, basking in his obvious success at becoming Master Jinn's apprentice. He did not know then how wrong he was.   
  
He glanced up from where he was sitting to see the entourage of the two masters and one knight enter the initiate's quarters, Bruck wrongly assumed it was to announce that he would be chosen by Jinn to be his apprentice, while Obi-wan would have to start packing for Bandomeer.   
  
A smile of success spread over Chun's face only to be replaced by a look of atonishment as he listened to Master Yoda's plan for them.   
  
  
  
When Master Yoda explained to the two boys what was to happen and that they would be going on their first mission with their master hopefuls, Bruck could not contain his excitement especially when he found out he would be paired with Master Jinn.   
  
//Now he can see my true worth. Knight Xanatos has a way of making Obi-Wan look like an inept fool. On this mission he will probably be more successful at showing Master Jinn how unworthy Kenobi is. In the end I will officially be chosen as Master Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice.//   
  
Kenobi on the other hand seemed to slink back into the shadows, trying to grasp what Master Yoda was telling them.   
  
//Xanatos, I don't want to be paired with Knight Xanatos. I am not even sure any longer I would even want to be the apprentice to Master Jinn. The stories of him are not ture. He is just like his former padawan. Maybe he is worse. I am not sure I want to be a knight, if this is the road I have to take to become one.//   
  
  
  
  
The little boy sucked up his fear and tried to release it into the force. The only place it went was to Master Jinn's very core of existence.   
  
//There it is again. The boy is emitting waves of unwarranted fear. What does he have to fear. If it is some misplaced, misguided fear of Xani, he should know that with me on the mission, I would allow no harm of any kind to come to him.//.   
  
In that instance Jinn was struck with the stark realization that Obi-Wan did not only fear Knight Xanatos, the initiate feared Master Jinn as well.   
  
//The child clearly does not trust me to protect him.//   
  
After everything had been settled and most everyone in the temple had returned to their quarters for the night. Knight Xanatos Crion ventured out to the gardens.   
  
  
  
That night in the same gardens as before Knight Xanatos met with the stranger who still hid in the shadows.   
  
If someone had been out there they would have heard a low rumbling of laughter.   
  
"This is perfect I tell you. I don't care if you like it, do it. Jinn will end of with the Chun child as his padawan and you will have destroyed anything in the Kenobi that would make him think he could be an apprentice. Yes after this mission he will indeed be on his way to Bandomeer."   
  
"I do not know what you think is so funny. I have to spend at least two weeks with Jinn and that little brat. I won't do it. I don't care if I ever become a knight now. I have things outside this temple I have to do. The only reason I am still here is to tie up lose ends with Jinn and do away with this Kenobi for you!!"   
  
A black robed arm reached out through the darkened shadows and grabbed Xanatos.   
  
"I will not tell you this again. We are going to do things my way and right now. I think Master Yoda may have hurried our goals. Now do it. Go where it is you are told. Just see to it, that Kenobi is or looks like more of a clumsy fool than he is appearing right now. Do not and I mean do not let Jinn see his worthiness, because it is there. It just has to be brought out and from what I can tell of your Master Jinn, he just might be able to help the boy. You are there to be very sure he doesn't. Understand?"   
  
The shadowed figure released his grip on Xanatos, who had been fighting for his very breath.   
  
"Very well I will do it. Nothing better go wrong on this trip. Like I said before Yoda is trying to trap me to show Jinn what kind of person I am. I will have to be very careful to do what you ask and still not let Jinn know I am doing."   
  
"I am sure young Knight Xanatos that you are very resourceful. Think of something."   
  
With a blink of an eye, the figure in the dark exited the gardens without a sound, leaving Xanatos with his thoughts of how to break the Kenobi boy without Jinn realizing he was doing it.   
  
//Maybe he is right. I will go along with the council and Jinn's little plan. This could be fun. I just have to be careful how I do it so Master Jinn does becomes wise to me trying to thwart Kenobi's attempt at apprenticeship. I don't have to worry about Kenobi telling anyone. It is his only chance at being chosen, even though he won't be, at least by me; but he will be on his best behavior. He wouldn't dare go to my former master on this mission with an accusation me mistreating or abusing him. Between my former master and me hounding the child, he'll barely be able get any words out of his mouth when his stuttering affliction overtakes him. Oh.. And I will be very sure that it returns. By the time he returns to the temple, he'll be lucky to be able to ever regain understandable speech.//   
  
Knight Xanatos left the moonlit gardens laughing to himself. This was going to be more amusing than what he first anticipated; or so he thought…..   
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	12. 12

Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood before the council and plaited the braid for Bruck Chun. Deep seeded in Qui-Gon was desire to keep Bruck Chun as his padawan. He hoped once they returned from this mission, he could officially declare the boy his padawan. At that time a strand of his hair would be woven with Bruck's braid and he would officially declare the boy his apprentice. In reality, he did like the opportunity of this mission first. It gave him time to truly assess Bruck's abilities and demeanor outside the temple and taking commands from just one person. In the white haired boy's case, Qui-Gon did not feel he would be disappointed.   
  
Xanatos was still standing before the council trying to braid the other little initiate's hair. Obi-Wan Kenobi was not good at standing still, especially when he was going to be paired with the most cruel Jedi he knew of, Knight Xanatos Crion. It frightened the little boy. He did not feel at all less apprehensive just because Qui-Gon was with them. He trusted the master with no less faith than he of "Xani".   
  
Mace was noticed rolling his eyes with impatience over it taking Xanatos so long braiding the child's hair.   
  
Qui-Gon looked over at Xani and smiled. Xani's former master did not seem as anxious as the council to have this done. He was finding it amusing to see "his" Xani struggle with the child's symbolic plaiting ceremony. For in truth this was not official. The official ness of a braiding would only come when the master's hair was woven with the padawan to form one lasting braid that would remain until knighthood. Qui-Gon knew without a doubt that Xanatos would never offer a strand of his hair to be braided with Obi-Wan's. The little boy would not be chosen because there was no master left to choose him.   
  
//Probably the best for the little one. He can get a cushiony job farming on Bandomeer. They will see that the small one will necessitate a "small" job to suit his stature and abilities.//   
  
Qui-Gon could not help but notice the wince of pain that was on Kenobi's face, but he had no idea why.   
  
Had Master Jinn been on the other end of that braid, he very well would have known how hard Xanatos pulled Obi-Wan's hair. It was hard enough cause the boy pain. While not life threatening, it was a warning to Kenobi more would come.   
  
If the knight was brazen enough to inflict pain right before the council, Master Jinn and even Master Yoda, what would he do when Jinn's back was turned or he was away? There would be no stopping the knight from viciously abusing Obi-Wan away from the watchful eye of Qui-Gon Jinn..   
  
  
  
By the time they had boarded the transport ship Obi-Wan knew deep down that if he was asked to speak then he would surely stumble and sputter over his words. He could feel it, feel the anticipation of being controlled by the same man that had broken his arm, beaten him, and dislocated his shoulder.   
  
//Master Jinn will not be able to protect me. He may not wish too, he might just join in.//   
  
Qui-Gon walked to the back of the transport to show Chun were to store their gear. He had no sooner turned his back twhen Xanatos very roughly shoved Obi-Wan down into a seat next to the pilot's chair.   
  
"I would suggest you sit there and be very quiet or the night will not be a pleasant one once we have retired to the privacy of our shared sleeping bay. Is that understood?"   
  
Obi-wan sat very still and said nothing.. It was then that Xanatos gripped him by his little dimpled chin and jerked his head up to look directly into his eyes.   
  
"Make that the last time you do not answer me when I ask you something."   
  
He immediately released the grip on the boy's face when he heard a noise behind him signaling Master Jinn's return.   
  
Jinn sat down beside little Obi-Wan and started the ship . He would activate the auto-pilot for the trip until landing.   
  
Kenobi sat with his feet planted soundly on the seat; his arms circled his legs as he hugged them closely to his chest. He rested his still quivering chin on his knees. He tried very hard to keep looking out the window on the pretext of watching the skies pass by him. He had no wish for Master Jinn to see his terror-filled eyes, pooled with tears   
  
Jinn was not without feelings of discomfort of his own. Even with trying to shield from the bond threatening to form, he could feel the emotional turmoil of the little initiate that sat beside him. It was actually painful for Jinn to be so close to the boy even though he was still trying to squash the bond.   
  
After having set the control of the autopilot on the necessary co-ordinates, Jinn returned to the back of the ship with Bruck and Xanatos. Obi-Wan could here their discussion of the mission, but in truth, he had no idea what they were to do, but neither did he care or want to know.   
  
This mission was a quite a simple one.   
  
A group of Hutts who had broken away from their cruel and ruthless counterparts had settled in a small patch of land of Cirrus. The people of Cirrus willingly gave them land, but they had no governing body for their little settlement. The Jedi were called there to assist in setting up a body of government that the Hutts wanted. Jinn would show how democracy was carried through. The mission, a simple one without to much chance that the children would need to be put in harms way. Although when Kenobi and Chun became apprentices there would be a time when the perils of the Jedi would be placed before them.   
  
"Xani don't you think it would be wise to have Kenobi sit in on this discussion? The Hutts while of a peaceful faction of the original Hutt sect, still have some unusual customs. Bruck and Kenobi need to know them."   
  
"Qui-Gon, I do not know why we must pretend, while not in front of the council, that Obi-Wan is going to be anything more than a farmer. The less he is around us the less problems we have."   
  
Jinn did not like hearing Xani talk that way about the child.. Jinn was respectful always of the council even though many times he did not agree with them. This was one of those times, but he planned to do the bidding of the council without reserve. Any Jedi would do no less.   
  
"We must honor the council instructions. We do not have to agree with them, but we came on this mission under their direction and I plan to honor what they have told us to do."   
  
"Very well Qui, but remember Kenobi is my responsibility. If I am to prove myself to you then you must let me handle the child the way I see fit."   
  
Jinn did not like the touch of raw anger that laced Xanatos voice as he basically told Jinn to mind his own business.   
  
Xanatos looked at his former master and knew deep down that Jinn must have noticed the touch of anger he had when spoke. He tried quickly to disperse any unwanted, undesirable thoughts that Jinn might have had of him.   
  
"I am sorry master. This is just very trying, being tested once again by the council. Of course I will go get the child."  
  
Xanatos headed for the front of the ship to bring back Obi-Wan to talk with them.   
  
Jinn instantly felt guilty for having any bad thoughts about his former padawan.   
  
//The boy is dealing with a lot of stress over the council testing him yet again. I should be more cautious on how I speak to him. I would not want him to think the council has managed to turn me against him, for that is far from the truth.//   
  
Just as Jinn had that guilt feeling, a sudden jab of pain hit him in the ribs. He did not know what it was at first then realized it was coming from the child.   
  
Jinn rose quickly and headed to where the Kenobi child was; alone up front with Knight Xanatos.   
  
Xanatos had no way of knowing about the fledgling bond trying to form. He did not realize that any pain inflicted on Obi-Wan would in turn be relayed through the bond to Master Jinn.   
  
Qui-Gon would not to have to see Xanatos in the act of abuse, he would feel the emotional and physical pain of Obi-Wan Kenobi..   
  
The bond was growing without the help of either the master or the "possible" future apprentice.   
  
Master Jinn would no longer be able to entirely shield himself from Obi-Wan now. The bond and the force would not allow it.   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	13. 13

By the time Qui-Gon reached the front of the ship, Xanatos showed no outward signs of being angry with the boy. Never the less, Jinn knew something had hurt the child and for a brief moment the pain had been excruciating, Obi-wan himself showed no signs of anything being wrong. Jinn noticed that the boy was rubbing his side, but when Qui-Gon looked back over at the boy, he had tried to not show Jinn any signs of distress.   
  
"Is there a problem?"   
  
Jinn looked first to Xanatos before his questioningly eyes landed on and stayed directed at the Initiate Kenobi.   
  
He got no answer.   
  
"Well, Kenobi, I asked you something Are you goiong to be so insolent as not to answer a master when he has asked you something."   
  
The boy remained silent. His eyes dropped submissively to the floor of the ship.   
  
"See Qui-Gon. The boy is an insolent little brat. He refused to answer a question for me earlier. I don't think he wants to be a Jedi apprentice. He is not acting like he wants to be one."   
  
Obi-Wan jerked his head up to look squarely in the dark cruel eyes of Knight Crion.   
  
"I wwant to bbe a Jjedi with all mmy heart and ssoul."   
  
Without any preamble or any obvious concern for what Jinn thought, Xani violently jerked the boy out of his chair?   
  
"Then act as if you do. I told you twice now to come to the back where Master Jinn, Bruck and I are discussing the mission. You are supposed to be a part of it you know."   
  
With the last sentence spoken, Xani pushed the little one roughly toward the door leading to the back of the ship.   
  
Jinn had noticed the boy's problem with his speech beginning to creep back up on him. Xanatos on the other hand was to busy thinking up ways the "pay the boy back" for his disrespect. He did not even notice the speech problem,"this" time.   
  
//It could just be the stress from being outside the temple. This is very new to him. It probably has nothing to do with Xanatos.//   
  
Qui-Gon noticed how rough Xani was being with the boy, //but certainly no worse than what some masters were with their own padawans,// he thought.   
  
A Jedi apprentice must be taught from the crèche days to obey their masters. A Jedi master would never put up with any insolence from their padawans. There was certain way to walk and address their masters. A question from a master was never met with anything but a quick verbal response by their padawan. To do so could and sometimes did bring the wrath of their masters down on them. An apprentice's life was not an easy one. Respect for their masters was always forefront in the life of an apprentice.   
  
Jinn did not interfere with Xanatos. While had it been him, he would not have opted to have been so physical with Initiate Kenobi, especially knowing his past history and his insecurities. Each master had to choose a path on how to deal with his or her padawan.   
  
//Xani probably knows how this boy really is. He very likely is aware that Kenobi does not do what is told of him; certainly not the first time told, because clearly he did not relent to Xani's command at first and go to the back. That is why he is so upset with him now. Xanatos rightly feels that Obi-Wan could be the "wrench" thrown into to his chance of becoming a knight. If the child refused to do as Knight Xanatos tells him, then indeed this mission will be a most difficult one.//   
  
Qui-Gon still had not justified the sharp pain that flowed through both he and Obi-Wan's bodies,. What perplexed him even more than finding out the origin of that pain, was why with his shields tightly, very tightly in place Jinn was still feeling it? He had noticed earlier that he could feel the rolling confused emotions of the boy, and that alarmed him to a certain degree. Nevertheless, to so easily feel his pain even with the experienced Jedi master's shields up, startled and almost alarmed the big master.   
  
"Is there another condemnation you would like to recite to me on how I am treating or mistreating the ward in my care?"   
  
Xani's fierce temper was starting to rear its ugly head. That was twice now he had talked to his former master in tone that bordered on being disrespectful to Master Qui-Gon. While Xanatos was not his padawan any longer, a certain amount of respect was always given to any master by a knight. Jinn was not getting that respect, but as usual when it came to Xani, he let it slide, without correcting Xani's error of disrespect.   
  
"I have not reprimanded you yet on anything thing Xani. I only point out, in what I hope is helpful guidance when it comes training the boy. The council expects you to fail this mission. I on the other hand don't. I know you to be a very capable person; one who should be able to handle a small child in his care."   
  
Was that said as a way to denote Xanatos already failing abilities with this child? Jinn had not meant it to sound so, but when the words came out it sounded that way.   
  
Deep down Jinn was already questioning the ability of Xanatos to work with Kenobi. He thought Xanatos would have done better if he had been paired with some other initiate. Qui-Gon got the feeling Xanatos would never feel any camaraderie with this particular boy.   
  
Xanatos did not release his anger to the force. That was not his way. He never even called upon the force any longer, because it was becoming weaker and weaker within him. Had Jinn any remnant of their training bond left, as he should have, he would have known of Xani's waning in his ability to use the force.   
  
"I' m sorry Qui-Gon. I think I am letting my fatigue get to me. If we could continue our talks tomorrow. Or if you would like to go over it again with the Kenobi child what is going on, I very much would like to rest a while."   
  
Xanatos liked nothing better than to viciously and cruelly correct Obi-Wan, but he did not want the responsibility of his care. He was trying to pass that on to his former master. Besides he knew he was letting the boy get "under his skin" too quickly. Jinn might become aware of the animosity he felt for the Kenobi child.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea Xani."   
  
Xanatos cringed when Jinn lovingly put his arm around his shoulders to denote compassion.   
  
//I wish he would stop calling me "Xani". I am not a child in the crèche. Can he not see I am a grown man and I have no wish to be called childish nicknames? "Do good Jinn". Let's see how good you are at protecting that runt of a boy when I really get started on him. I have not even begun to exact his punishment yet. You will have no way of knowing how cruel I am going to be to the little one behind closed doors.//   
  
Xanatos, because of his loss of connection with the force could not feel the Jinn/Kenobi bond pulsing through the force. It grew stronger and stronger each passing hour with no help from either receiver of the bond, Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan. The force was the only thing keeping the bond from dissipating into non-existence.   
  
It was as if the force itself had given the bond-unfettered power, even the boy could not stop it. Kenobi could feel the stirrings of something through the force, but he could not identify it. Very soon, he would learn what he was feeling for what it was, a bond with Qui-Gon. Because the necessity of staying close to Master Jinn would overtake the boy and he would have no choice but to acknowledge it as the beginnings of a training bond.   
  
  
But then again, very soon now Jinn would not be able to ignore the forming of the bond; For form it would without the approval of master or apprentice.   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	14. 14

Thanx for the feed back. For those who think the story is dragging, sorry, but it's written already.  
  
For those who like to point out the numerous grammar mistakes, if it is too intolerable for you, I would suggest you not read it.  
  
I don't have a beta or an English degree. I do the best I can in the mechanics and hope that it is not too difficult for you to read. PEACE ewen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xanatos retired to the small cabin that he and Obi-Wan were to share during the two-day duration of the trip to Cirrus. He had not lied to Master Jinn, in truth he was tired; tired of being around the brat Kenobi. He intended to truly try and get some sleep, because later the boy would be housed in that small cabin with him and he knew he would not rest easy with the small one around.   
  
  
Jinn escorted Obi-Wan back to where Bruck was still waiting for them.. Bruck had a smirk on his face, satisfied with his thoughts that very soon he would become officially the padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Qui-Gon was patient enough to explain to Obi-Wan, the situation of the Hutts that they would be helping establish a government for.   
  
" Wouldn't it be faster if we just went in and told them what to do? I mean I have read about the Hutts. They are a dumb bunch. It might take you and Knight Xanatos a long time to illustrate to them what a democracy is."   
  
Bruck was pleased with himself in knowing about the Hutts. Had he studied further he would have learned so much more.   
  
Jinn corrected the blatantly rude attitude of Bruck Chun toward the Hutts.   
  
"A Jedi does not blunder into a society and presume to dictate how they should run their government. We were asked to help with the construction of their new government, not dictate how it we want it done."   
  
Bruck knew he had spoken too soon about things he knew little of. He blushed with embarrassment after he realized he showed his stupidity in the academic department of an initiate's training.   
  
Obi-wan, had been listening and spoke up. It was to be a thought but instead he vocally voiced his opinion.   
  
"The Hutts hhave aasked uss for help. They must trust the Jjedi. We must ffurther embrace their ttrust by sstrictly adhering to their wiwshes on hhow to run their government, not ppressure them into our ddesired format of governing."   
  
//Indeed the child must be more astute in his academic work. He actually makes sense; honest intellectual sense But his stuttering problem is sneaking up on him. While it was not as bad as it could be it is still starting, showing Obi-Wan's insecurities.//   
  
"I don't think Master Jinn wants to here your opinions of anything Kenobi. You are not his concern, I am."   
  
Obi-Wan quickly hung his head, fearing that Master Jinn might voice the same opinion of him as Bruck had.   
  
Of course Jinn did not need to see the dejection on the little one's face, he unwillingly felt it.   
  
"Initiate Chun, it is very important they you both know what is going on with the Hutts. Xanatos has asked me to go over the mission with Initiate Kenobi. I am certain it won't hurt anything to hear his views."   
  
The best thing for Qui-Gon to have done, was to go further and tell Kenobi what he just thought; that his statements made a great deal of sense. Nevertheless, Master Jinn did not want to encourage the boy to the point that he thought he would be chosen as a padawan, so his praise of the child went unvoiced.   
  
"Well I guess things will go alright with you being the one helping the Hutts plot their course for their people. All we have do is not let Kenobi here do the talking for us."   
  
Bruck was clearly making fun of the way Obi-Wan was talking. He thought himself cute by his statement. He thought Jinn would be like Xanatos and enjoy a little humor at the other initiate's expense.   
  
The words did not set well with Master Jinn. He could never condone anyone criticizing someone for a speech impediment, no matter what the cause. He certainly would not let his padawan hopeful get by with it.   
  
"I think you should meditate on your statements Initiate Bruck. Meditate a very long time tonight in our room after we have last-meal. Now I am going to the kitchen to see what I can find us for that last-meal."   
  
Of course Bruck did not blame himself for Jinn's curt attitude, he blamed Obi-Wan.   
  
The boys sat there in quiet reflection for awhile. Then Bruck decided to taunt the littlest one again.   
  
"You wait until Knight Xanatos finds out you have gotten me in trouble with Qui-Gon."   
  
"I ddid not. Yyou did that bby yourself."   
  
Obi-Wan had no wish to talk to Bruck now because of him teasing him about his speech, but neither was he going to let what Bruck said go undefended.   
  
Bruck walked over to the other initiate and stood with a threatening stance.   
  
"You listen you little brat, I will see to it you get "punished" for getting me into trouble. You know very well what he will do to you for it. Just wait until tonight when you are with "Xani" in your room. I bet you won't be saying nearly as much tomorrow."   
  
Obi-Wan said no more. He did not try to further defend himself. Just the mention of "punishment" and "Knight Xanatos" in the same sentence was enough to bring back Obi's old fears and silence him into quiet nonresistance .   
  
Bruck, satisfied he had put the boy in his rightful place, sat back down in his chair. He did not know that no sooner had Master Jinn checked the food supply, he returned wanting to know what they wanted for last-meal. He had heard the entire conversation.   
  
Qui-Gon stood there in the shadows of the small hall wondering what exactly Bruck's words meant. He almost wished he had not witnessed such an incriminating conversation. It not only incriminated Bruck Chun, but also Xanatos. It almost seemed that the two were in a league together. Did they have some pact to ensure Bruck's apprenticeship to Qui-Gon, while still ensuring Obi-Wan's failure? All the unwanted thoughts kept rolling in Jinn's mind.   
  
  
Qui-Gon truly did wish not to know more about this, but in reality he would have too. He only hoped that once this was all brought out to Xanatos he would have a logical explanation. Jinn hoped so. The only thing to do now was to decide when to let Xanatos know. Now or let the ruse go on a little longer to find out more.   
  
//Why would Bruck know to terrorize Obi-Wan with Xanatos. Then again why would he feel he is so familiar with Xani that he could use his nickname. It came out his mouth as if it was common practice to call him "Xani". I think I will pretend I did not here this conversation. While I hope I don't find Xani guilty of any wrongdoing, I would like to know fully and once and for all what is going on here with these three.……//   
  
  
  
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	15. 15

Xanatos was rested and refreshed enough to attend last-meal with the other three Jedi. Was it Knight Xanatos' imagination or was Qui-Gon scrutinizing him a little more than he liked.   
  
A couple of times during the meal "Xani" looked up from his plate to see Master Jinn staring at him. However when he was caught glaring at the knight he offered no reason for it. Qui-Gon just dropped his head and continued eating.   
  
Xanatos was angry and already plotting his punishment for Obi-Wan. Bruck had drawn him to the side and told him what Obi-Wan had done during their discussion about the Hutt's. Xanatos assured Bruck he would handle Obi-Wan. The child would not offer his opinion again. Jinn would not be given another chance to assess the boy's intelligence. Xanatos told Bruck Chun that after he finished with Obi-Wan the child would stay silent during the duration of the mission.   
  
"Xani" also assured Bruck that his abuse would continue after tonight. Obi-Wan would have no chance to recover from Xani's continual verbal and mental abuse of him.   
  
Xanatos decided he wanted to know what was wrong with Qui-Gon.   
  
"Is there a problem Qui-Gon? You seem predisposed. Did Obi-Wan or Bruck do something to displease you while I was resting."   
  
"I don't know why you think that. All is well. I did ask Bruck to meditate on something he said about the Hutts. But nothing of any importance. It is a minor misnomer concerning the Hutts.."   
  
Did Obi-Wan do as he should? If not I can see to him in very quick time. I know he's not very good at doing what he is told."   
  
"On the contrary . I had no trouble with the boy. In fact his insight on helping establishing the government for the Hutts was quite refreshing. What he lacks in saber skills he almost makes up with his intelligence in his academics. He was no problem this evening."   
  
Qui-Gon did not want to be the reason for Obi-Wan getting into trouble. He got the distinct feeling that Xani was waiting and almost would welcome trouble from the boy.   
  
//I hope he is not wanting to punish Obi-Wan for something. But he does seem to want Obi-Wan to have caused problems. I can't believe Xanatos would willingly want to hurt the boy, but sometimes it just seems….//   
  
Jinn was getting a bad feeling when it came to his former apprentice and how he was handling Obi-Wan.   
  
Bruck Chun was wrong about Obi-Wan's punishment that he thought would be inflicted on him that evening in Obi-Wan and "Xani's" room on board the ship.   
  
Xanatos did have alot to say to Initiate Kenobi about what happened that day and getting Chun in trouble. However, he only warned the boy of his planned punishment of him. Xanatos feared they were in too close quarters to be inflicting any physical punishment. In addition, there was no way to explain any juries away if he accidentally left marks on the boy. Like the supposed kata injuries that covered for his actual abuse of him last time, there was nothing like the kata exercises to cover Xani if he did leave marks at least while they were on the ship..   
  
The promise of punishment left Obi-Wan devastated. He knew what Xani said, he meant.   
  
Things went well on the last leg of the journey. Obi-Wan stayed to himself and did not offer any more opinions on the Hutt's situation. Qui-Gon noticed how silent and withdrawn Obi-Wan had become over the last three days of the journey, but chose to ignore it. He reasoned that at least Xanatos was not showing any abusive behavior toward the little boy. To Jinn that bolstered his opinion of Xani. He still thought Xanatos must have a good reason for being such a disciplinarian with the child. Qui-Gon still could not decipher the mystery of what Bruck had said, but that was slowly going to the back of his mind in favor once again of getting Xanatos successfully through this test and making full knighthood. The only thing that Jinn was beginning to become more aware of was that he was not at all sure now he wanted to take Bruck as his padawan.   
  
In some aspects of this mission Jinn was beginning to think more clearly and Bruck was one of those "aspects". It was just that he still refused to see any wrongdoing when it came to Xanatos.   
  
It was on the second day of intensive talks with the Hutt's that Xanatos again began to take his anger of being forced into this mission on Obi-Wan.   
  
Last-meal was finished and both padawan hopefuls were put in the little kitchen to clean up. It started simply when Obi-Wan accidentily broke a plate.   
  
Xanatos called the little initiaiate out to the living area where Jinn was working on the computer terminal on some ideas he had for the Hutts. At first Jinn paid little attention to his former apprentice and Obi-Wan.   
  
It was only after Knight Xanatos voice became an almost shout, as he reprimanded the boy, did Jinn glance up to closely watch what was going on.   
  
Xanatos gripped Obi-Wan by the arm and was literally shaking him.   
  
"I asked you a question and I want an answer. I do not want that "stop and stutter start speech" you like to throw my way when you want to pretend you are upset. I will show you what being upset is if I do not get an answer and right now. Do you understand?"   
  
Obi-Wan was not able to get a word out and Master Jinn could feel that turmoil in the boy as he struggled to speak. Once he realized the words were just not going to come to him he made a most fatal mistake, he nodded yes to Knight Xanatos' answer. No padawan should ever answer their master with only a nod and Obi-Wan knew that. It was just that he could not get his words to form.   
  
Jinn could see the anger on "Xani's" face.   
  
It was as if Qui-Gon knew that Xanatos planned to do something that would include hurting the child in some way.   
  
Things seemed to happened in slow motion but in reality it did not. Qui-Gon rose from the computer terminal as he tried to reach Obi-Wan. It was a warning sent through the force to him. It seemed imperative for him at the time to protect the child, //but from what?// Qui-Gon was too late to stop "Xani's assault of the little initiate.   
  
Xanatos who still had a grip on the child by his arms used what little force he had to push the child all the way a crossed the room where with a sharp thud. Initiate Kenobi hit the wall and crumbled unconscious to the floor……..  
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	16. 16

Xanatos did not know what he was feeling, but confident, he was not. Always before there was a way to clear himself of any wrongdoing, But Master Qui-Gon had witnessed the completely gory episode between the two. There was no way he could "lie' his way out of what he had done.   
  
It was as if "Xani" was watching what was going on in "tunnel vision". Yes there was Bruck standing off to the side, but all the knight could see was Qui-Gon bending down on one knee to where Obi-Wan lay, still with unopened eyes.   
  
Xanatos started fumbling with words trying to explain himself.   
  
"I did not mean for that to happ.."   
  
  
"Silence Knight Crion. I have more to do than to listen to your excuses. There is no excuse for what you have done to this child."   
  
Qui-Gon was mentally assessing Obi-Wan's injuries. It was easier for him to do it, because without being aware of it, he opened the unwanted bond to the boy to get a better idea how badly he was injured.   
  
Knight Crion waited for Jinn to say something about the boy, but Jinn was silent, content on going over Obi-Wan's body to find out how extensive his injuries were. Xanatos decided to take matters into his own hands. After all, he reasoned that Obi-Wan was under his care so it should be up to him to tend to his injuries. Xanatos hoped to hide the worst of the boy's injuries from Qui-Gon if only he could get Obi-Wan to their shared room.   
  
"Here he is my responsibility."   
  
Without even thinking Qui-Gon force pushed "Xani" back, not allowing him to even touch the little initiate.   
  
"You will not touch him again. I am taking him to my room and induce a healing trance."   
  
"A healing trance is my job Qui-Gon. He is under my care."   
  
"Do you not know who is in charge over this mission, I am. I am senior master since I am the only master here and the child is going to go with me. You have just been relinquished your control of him. At least until I find out what is going on here."   
  
Bruck stepped up as if he wanted to defend Xanatos but the look Jinn shot the other initiate left him trembling in his shoes. There seemed to be disgust and dislike in that look. Bruck knew instantly his chances of being Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan no longer existed. No one would take a padawan when they were capable of holding so much dislike for them.   
  
Qui-Gon carried the barely conscious incoherent child to his room and laid him on the bed.   
  
He knew the boy suffered a mild concussion from his head hitting the wall. Jinn felt that Obi-Wan would recover quickly from the concussion once he fully awoke, with little more than a headache. He noted that there were no broken bones. The child was just shaken up and Jinn felt for sure that he must be terrified of the situation.   
  
Jinn went to the fresher and got a cold cloth and gently washed the boy's face off. He felt such a connection with Obi-Wan, it scared him. He had never felt a bond so strong before. Once it was opened, if allowed, it would connect the master and apprentice to forge unbelievable joint Jedi powers. Jinn did not know what that meant exactly because he had never had to deal with such a powerful bond but he knew that it scared him to be paired with this child and with such a strong connection.   
  
  
  
The master sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, thinking of what had just happened. He looked at the little one, resting there. He was relatively sure Kenobi was slowly and successfully waking from the hit on his head. Obi-Wan moaned and restlessly fought his sleep.   
  
//I have knowingly opened the bond. The child will be able to feel it when he fully recovers. What have I done? I did not want this bond, but now…..//   
  
Out in large living area, which the Hutts had supplied for the Jedi, Xanatos and Bruck had yet to gather the courage to speak about what had just happened. Their shadow friend, the one from the gardens was not going to be happy about the recent happenings. Of course Xanatos and Bruck neither one knew that there was a bond forming; that Qui-Gon had just opened that bond even further allowing it to grow and take hold.   
  
"He's not going to be happy about this you know. You told me you would help me become the apprentice to Master Jinn. Now look!! He still may not choose "Oafy-Wan", but I can tell by the way he looked at me that he is not going to choose me. Thanks to you I am headed for the Argricorps."   
  
"Shut Up!! You babbling cry baby. You can blame yourself for Jinn not choosing you. After that fiasco with the discussion of the Hutts, I guess he saw how really really dumb you were. You can not blame me for that. It's your own fault. If you would have kept up with your studies….. I have more to deal with than you not being chosen. I thought you wanted to go with me anyway?'"   
  
"I did, I mean I do. I just hate to have to leave the Jedi in shame. How serious can I be taken later on working with you, if I am a Jedi reject."   
  
"Well get use to it kid. That is what we both will be. I will never get Jinn to change his mind after he saw me striking the brat. Oh… Kenobi is going to pay for this. I have to go contact our friend and after that…Well I will try to correct the damage I have done, but I don't think I can."   
  
"You listen for Jinn to come out of his room. I have to use the "comm link". I will know more then. I know I am going to hear it from him. I just hope the deal is still on. I need the credits he promised to start up my own company. Just let me think. Now watch for Jinn."   
  
"Very well. But I hope you have plans for "Oafy-Wan" for spoiling all this for us. You just cannot let him go without him getting his just rewards for causing so much trouble."   
  
"Oh don't you worry about that. I plan to see that Kenobi pays for this. He will not be a padawan to anyone. I don't care what the dark one wants, the boy will not live to go to the Agricorps. It is a done deal now. Initiate Kenobi has assured his own death………."   
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	17. 17

There before Xanatos on the miniature holoview was the dark one himself.   
  
"You see Xanatos that is the exact reason I can never allow you to join my forces. There had been a time when I thought you could have become my apprentice, but I know now that is and always will be out of the question. You let your emotions rule you. Whether on the side of the dark or light, emotions should always be kept in check in order to successfully do your job. You have failed me miserably and I am not the least bit happy about it."   
  
Xanatos was worried. He was thought he was witnessing his credits disappear with the rebuke he was getting from the dark one. He thought he might be lucky to come out of this alive, depending on how displeased the dark lord was.   
  
"I will do anything you say to help correct this problem. Anything at all."   
  
"You my young friend have done quite enough. I have a new apprentice that I will send immediately. He will correct your mistakes. Do as he says and things may go well for you. You are to leave the boy alone. Is that understood?"   
  
That angered Xanatos, but he kept it to himself.   
  
"He is to get out of this with nothing. I mean he is the reason we are in this mess."   
  
  
"The reason you are in this mess, is you failed to control your emotions when it came to Kenobi. You see him for what you wanted to be I think. You could not keep your hands off him just long enough to finish this mission, now Darth Maul will have to save it for you. Be mindful of what I tell you. If any harm befalls the boy before Maul can get there, it better not be at your or Bruck Chun's hands. I will have your lives for it. That Knight Crion is my promise to you."   
  
The holovid abruptly clicked off leaving Xanatos with his own thoughts.   
  
//He actually thinks I am going to leave the boy alone, without see he gets his just punishment for screwing my plans up. He said Kenobi's demise should not be at my or Bruck's hands. I will have to see to it that it does not seem to be my fault when he meets his death.//   
  
Obi-Wan was just waking up with a huge headache and a lot of questions. He was feeling the bond now formed between he and Master Jinn, but he was still unsure of what he was feeling. He knew on thing though. He was no longer alone in his mind. There was a presence there, he felt had been placed by the force but with whom.   
  
When he finally managed to gather all his thoughts and fully open his eyes, he looked up to see the other half of the bond. When he looked into the azure eyes of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he knew with all the certainty of the force itself that he had in some strange way bonded with this master who wanted so much to have nothing to do with him.   
  
Jinn turned around to see the child staring wildly at him. He pressed his big calloused hand on the boy's arm and it seemed to bring instant calm to the initiate.   
  
There was not enough time for words because a knock at the little room's door, broke the almost hypnotic gaze the two were locked in.   
  
"Qui-Gon, may I some in?'   
  
Qui-Gon could feel the boy's muscles tense up under his touch at the sound of Xanatos' voice. Jinn knew he must address the issue of the abuse "Xani" had inflicted on the boy but he was already backtracking in placing all the blame of the knight. Jinn was just not willing to let go of "Xani" and realize his failings. A part inside of him knew the failings all too well. He had witnessed anger, too much anger from this knight many times and had always before denied that they were there. In this case, where Obi-Wan was concerned, it was hard for him to deny what "Xani" had done.   
  
The boy's injuries now and before were proof that Knight Crion had no control of his emotions and even acted violently upon them.   
  
"I just wanted to see how Obi-Wan was doing. I certainly meant no harm to him. I just let my…"   
  
"You let your anger rule your actions. Something you have been all too guilty of lately."   
  
Obi-Wan remained silent during the confrontation between master and former apprentice,. He did not know what to think.   
  
He only thing he knew with certainty was that there was a bond forming between he and Master Jinn and he was not sure he even wanted that bond. The only problem was he knew he could not stop it and evidently neither could Master Jinn.   
  
"Qui-Gon if you would only give me one more chance, I am sure I can prove myself worthy of knighthood."   
  
Jinn was beginning to feel sorry for the young knight; the man he raised to this station in life. He wanted more than anything to believe "Xani", but with the bond forming, he was not willing to take a chance with the Kenobi child again.   
  
Like it or not Obi-Wan Kenobi was connected with Jinn through the bond and now Jinn's priority was swiftly becoming the Kenobi child and not the knighthood of Xanatos. He just did not know how to break it to the young Knight.   
  
"Look Xanatos I do not want to see you fail when it comes to becoming a Knight, but I will have to admit that there is a bond forming between Obi-Wan and I. Like it or not, I can not ignore it any longer. Other arrangements will have to be made concerning your knighthood. Maybe if I notify the council they will allow you to take Chun as your padawan prodigy and I will switch to Obi-Wan."   
  
Xanatos could not have been more shocked by Jinn's statements.   
  
//A bond. Jinn will never get rid of the kid. The dark lord himself must see now that Obi -Wan has to be done away with.//   
  
"I was not aware that you and he were so close. I thought you wanted nothing to do with the child. I don't mean to sound cruel in front of him Master, but are you thinking clearly? You know how inept he is in his abilities especially with the saber."   
  
"I know all I have said about the boy, but the force evidently has other ideas for he and I. I have tried to ignore the bond, to stop it , but the force is not allowing me too. The only thing I know to do now is to follow it through and see where it leads me. In any case, Kenobi will now be under my care and not yours. I know you did not mean to hurt him, that you could not be guilty of such cruelties, but I still have to be responsible for him now."   
  
"Do you plan to tell the council what I did? You are willing to ruin my chances of knighthood?"   
  
"That is too far in advance for me to think of. I think it will all depend on how our mission, or the rest of our mission goes. I think you might be able to salvage your knighthood if you agree to take Bruck and do the best you can with him."   
  
Silence between the two left no doubt there was hard feelings between them.   
  
//The council would never make me a knight. I will be perceived a failure. Maybe even Master Jinn should not go home from this mission. Bruck and I can be on our way after this. There will be no reason to return to the temple at all if things are done correctly here. I will do what I deem necessary now, not what the dark lord wants. Let him send Maul. By then I will have things under control here. I just have to find someone here on this planet willing to do my dirty work for me. Jinn and Kenobi will meet their deaths, but not by my hands. Just as I promised the dark one.//   
  
"Very well master. I will do your bidding. Keep the Kenobi child here with you. I will work with Bruck Chun. After all the most important thing is my kinghood is it not?"   
  
Obi-Wan did not know if the master noticed the glare Xanatos gave Kenobi, but the child was not believing for a second that Xanatos planned to willingly give up his control of him. Kenobi was not sure who to trust now.   
  
Old insecurities started to creep back in the little initiate's mind. His fear of Xanatos now transferred itself to Master Jinn. He was truly thankful he did not have to speak right now, for he was not sure he could utter a word.   
  
//Master Jinn has already said he does not want this bond with me. Will I be too much of a burden on him and he ends up doing to me what Xanatos did……?//  
  
  
######  
  
All cities, even on another world had their seedy sections, just as Coruscant and that is where Xanatos with Bruck in tow, went.   
  
"Now would you mind telling me what we are doing? I know this has nothing to do with the mission and the Hutts."   
  
"I don't give a "sith's behind" about the Hutts or their government. We are here to find someone that will, with a little help of several credits, do away with Master Jinn and Kenobi. The apprentice, Maul is coming within the next week to do our job so a speak. I have been given orders not to harm the child. I don't plan too and neither do you. We are going to let one of these already corrupt characters around here do it for us."   
  
"Is that safe? We won't get caught?"   
  
"The only way we would get caught is if we actually do it. Lying to the dark one is out of the question. He would know it for an untruth instantly. No, someone will do it for us, I will get paid since it was not my fault and then you and I will be on our way to Telos to start a new and very rich life. We will have no need of knighthood or apprenticeship in the realm of the Jedi."   
  
The idea sounded good to Chun, who was tired of trying impress the great Jinn. Wealth and luxury, Bruck reasoned was the life he wanted now, not the staunch rigors of the Jedi.   
  
"Come on we have to hurry. Jinn is caring for the boy and I don't want him to find us missing for long. I did mention that we might take a small stroll of the city to take in the view. Jinn halted the talks with the Hutts today to care for the brat. Now is the only chance to find someone to do our dirty work for us."   
  
Back at the little dwelling where the Jedi were housed…..   
  
Jinn glanced nervously at the boy again. Obi-Wan had not offered to get up nor had he said a word. No mention of the bond so far and for that Qui-Gon was thankful.   
  
//I just don't know what to say to him. I know he's aware of the bond forming, but then again he also very aware of how I resent its taking over our lives. I don't think the healers will be able to stop it now, but I still plan to ask when we return. I don't think I want to take a padawan this trip after all. I don't want Bruck and I want the Kenobi child even less.//   
  
"Do you think you are ready to get up and try to eat or drink something Initiate?"   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head no. He still feared he would stumble over his words and that Master Jinn would become angry at him, much like Knight Crion would do when he stuttered.   
  
.   
  
"That is not an expectable answer Initiate. Words are used in response to a knight or a master. You know that by now. Let me ask you this again and answer me the correct way please."   
  
"Do you feel like getting up and trying to eat or drink something?"   
  
Jinn stood, arms crossed, looming over the bed and looked quite threatening to a young one who had been more than once abused.   
  
Initiate Kenobi knew now he had no other choice but to speak, no matter how jumbled the words came out. He feared what Jinn would do to him if he disobeyed the master.   
  
  
  
  
"I wwill bbe hhappy to ttry and eat ssomething."   
  
The voice timid and soft. It was a voice that had Jinn not known better was coming from a much younger child. The voice carried with it fear, caution and innocence all rolled into one. It was a voice that made Jinn look again deep into the sea blue eyes of the Kenobi child and see such a gift of the force, a gift of good in him. Jinn was overpowered by that thought. He knew in that instant that this child would never be on the side of the dark for he was bathed in the force. It radiated through the boy's very being.   
  
"There is no reason to fear me child. There will be no rebuke because of your speech problem. I do wish you would feel comfortable speaking with me, but know this, you will not be in trouble for stuttering. That being said I must also insist that even though you stutter you still will be required to speak. Hiding from your problem will not lessen it or correct it. You have to meet it head on."   
  
//Easy for you to say.//   
  
"Excuse me."   
  
Jinn realized the boy was not shielding and that he could tell what he was thinking.   
  
"I also think, young man, until the healers have figured out what to do with this bond you take more care in shielding. You could very well end up doing extra mediations if you thoughts are going to take on a negative attitude just like the one you just thought The "Easy for you to say." Yes I heard it quite clearly young one."   
  
Jinn had to suppress a smile. He knew the boy did not know how to handle a bond.   
  
Obi-Wan turned beet red even to the tips of his ears when he realized the big master knew what he was thinking.   
  
"I'mm sssorry MMaster JJinn."   
  
"That is fine. But to keep yourself out of trouble, you might want to not think things like that or shield better. It is your choice. Now let's see to some food shall we?"   
  
#####   
  
In an alley in the seediest part of Cirrus stood four figures deep in discussion.   
  
"You do understand what we want?"   
  
"Easy mate. We are not daft you know! You want the two Jedi killed. The big one, Jinn and the child, Kenobi. We are not to tell anyone of what we are doing or who hired us. Once completed, we leave here. You are footin' the bill. It's fine with us. How long do we have to complete our job?"   
  
"You have five days. We will be negotiating with the Hutts everyday, starting tomorrow. I will give you half the money now and I will leave instructions later where the other credits can be found. It is imperative you leave before this man, Maul comes here. His master has a way of finding out things and if he finds out you were in on it you will die."   
  
"AYE, and I get the feeling so will you if he finds out. Never you mind though, we will get the job done. Just have the rest of our money waiting on us. I'm getting tired of this planet anyway. This Jinn and Kenobi will be dead in less than five days. I can guarantee it."   
  
"See Chun learn from this well. We have completed what we had too and will be back in time for mid-meal. Jinn will be none the wiser and all we have to do is wait for those two to do our dirty work for us. How hard can that be?"  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	18. 18

Last-meal was eaten in relative silence. Obi-Wan kept his head down and his eyes glued to his plate of food.   
  
Jinn had to tell the child more than once to try to eat. He sat with a fork in hand twirling his food nervously.   
  
Xanatos tried to keep the conversation light and on the Hutts. He did not want Jinn to bring up the episode he had with the boy.   
  
"I take it we will meet again with the Hutts first thing in the morning?"   
  
"Yes. The meeting is moved to the town hall. All else will be the same."   
  
  
"Well I don't think it will take us long to finish this up once we actually get started."   
  
"Yes I agree. We will take Initiate Kenobi and Chun with us. They both need to learn diplomacy. What better way than to start with the Hutts. You should remember well "Xani" how obstinate they can be even the ones who are peaceful."   
  
"Well I do remember that the temper of the Hutts is notoriously famous."   
  
Xanatos was trying to be pleasant with Qui-Gon. He did not want his former master to suspect anything when it came to him. He already knew Qui-Gon was leery of letting him around the boy. That would not be necessary now, for he had someone to do away with both of them. He had wanted to terrorize the boy more, but it would be out of the question. Jinn seemed to keep the boy almost in arm's reach of him at all times.   
  
"Well I think it would be wise for all of us to retire early tonight. I have notified the council. Without going through all the details I have informed them that we have mutually agreed to switch which initiate we will be caring for. Obi-Wan has already moved his things to my room. Now I think after you have eaten you should move yours Bruck."   
  
  
Bruck could not help but hear the curt attitude in Master Jinn's voice. Even though he knew now he would never be a padawan, it angered him at not being chosen by Jinn. His ego showed horribly in the frown on his face as he listened to the master. Jinn on the other hand, was barely aware Vhun was there, his eyes on Kenobi the entire time.   
  
Qui-Gon was aware of "Xani's" attempt at sidestepping discussing the episode with Kenobi. Jinn himself had no desire to delve into the ramifications of the argument the two had. He knew deep down in his heart that Xanatos was acting far too cruelly to be a successful master to an apprentice, but right now Jinn did not want to face the truth about his former apprentice. He was too busy just trying to figure out the bond issue and the Kenobi child. He just wanted all this over and go back to the temple to try to break the bond. He thought he could sort all of this out about the boy and his former apprentice once they were back to the safety of the temple.   
  
Three hours of negotiations, which to Obi-Wan was the most boring thing he had ever witnessed, left the little initiate squirming in his seat. Bruck was no more enthused by the meeting, but he kept busy with daydreaming of adventure and riches he would share with Knight Xanatos once they were free of Jinn and Kenobi. He managed to stay in his seat. In some aspects, he seemed older than the smaller initiate, maybe because of the streak of cruelty he had in him. He was not inhibited and or as frightened as Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had nothing to lose by not becoming a padawan, he had no wish to be one. On the other hand Obi-Wan's main goal in life was to be a successful Jedi.   
  
It was just about time to break for the mid day meal when an all out argument between two of the principle factions of the Hutts started. Push came to shove by both Hutts. It took Jinn and Xanatos both to break up the argument and settle things down. Once done Jinn felt the old camaraderie he had with his former apprentice when they worked together. They had once worked very well together and Xanatos was very good in diplomacy as well as battle. The memories flowed sweetly through the older Jedi's mind and again he felt resentment for the boy, Kenobi, because of the trouble he had caused Xanatos.   
  
It even felt good to Xanatos to be back with his former master. It was only a fleeting thought for Xani though, because of his dark ways. The evilness in him blinded the knight, making him forget the good times with Jinn in favor of thinking how much better his life could be once he was in control of his own destiny and being very very rich.   
  
"The four Jedi headed back to their dwelling after the fight.   
  
  
"WE still do make a good team you know Knight Crion."   
  
Xanatos returned the smile, for he truly did know what Jinn was referring too. Had he not had such a black heart, Xani could have stayed loyal to this man in front of him, who had raised him from a child to a knight in the Jedi order.   
  
Xanatos knew deep down it was not his master's failings, but his own that prompted him to be one with the dark.   
  
Just then Qui-Gon caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows of the noon day sun.   
  
"Xanatos, be on your guard. I think someone is following us."   
  
Xanatos realized it must be the two he had hired to do away with Jinn and Kenobi. He snapped back from his daydreaming of the past.   
  
"It is probably just some of the local children wanting to get a closer look at a Jedi. Surely we are in no danger here."   
  
Xani tried to minimize Jinn's worry. He did not want the Jedi master to catch on to what was going on. Jinn was very attuned to his surroundings.   
  
"Maybe you are right. I'm just being overly cautious, but still I think we should be on guard. I don't like the feeling I am getting."   
  
Jinn looked over his shoulder to make sure that Obi-Wan was alright. Then he guiltily checked on Bruck. With his worry focused solely on the little initiate, Kenobi, he forgot about the other one he should also be looking out for. Even if he did not care for him, Bruck was still his responsibility; one he would not take lightly. The protection of both children must be his prime directive right now.   
  
Jinn fell back of the other three and guarded against a possible sneak attack, but the shadows that had been following them seemed to drift away, leading Jinn to believe his nerves were just getting the best of him.   
  
//Xani must have been right. They were just some children trying to get a better look at a real Jedi. There is no one on this planet that I am aware of that would want to do harm to a Jedi . We are all perfectly safe here.//  
  
  
The Jedi attended the next two days of meetings with the Hutts without interruptions. Xanatos was growing impatient waiting for the men he hired to make their move. He was not sure which day Maul would arrive. It had now been three days since he hired the men to do away with Kenobi and Jinn and only on one day had there been any clue that the Jedi were in any way being stalked or hunted.   
  
The next day when the four Jedi got up and readied for their meeting a deluge of rain hit the city bringing any kind of outdoor travel to a halt. The streets were flooded in places. This meant that the four Jedi would remain locked indoors all day together. Something none of the four was looking forward too.   
  
Jinn hoped he could keep the three from arguing. Obi-Wan said very little so his fear of him starting the argument was not there. He just hoped that Xani and Bruck could find something other than "Obi" to occupy their time with.   
  
It pained Jinn to think it but he got the distinct feeling that Xani bided his time waiting to pounce the little initiate. Qui-Gon could not for the life of him figure out why Xanatos held so much animosity toward the little one. Aside from his occasional speech problem and his inept abilities with the saber, Kenobi was not such an unlikable boy, Jinn reasoned.   
  
Qui-Gon immediately assigned some extra studies for Obi-Wan to keep busy with. He recommended that Xanatos do the same.   
  
Much to Bruck dislike, Xanatos followed suit and had his initiate do some extra work. Both children now had their heads buried in a book reading. Once in awhile Jinn would notice Obi-Wan look up at the streaming rain on the window and daydream, leaving his books for the mysteries in his mind. Qui-Gon watched and observed the boy wondering what Obi-Wan daydreamed about when he did such as now, let his mind wander. Qui thought maybe he dreamt of his knighthood, because the child truly did seem determined to become a Jedi knight. Bruck may have talents that surpassed the little one but Qui-Gon doubted he had the determination that Kenobi possessed. Jinn thought of him with pride before he stifled his thoughts about the boy.   
  
//I am not going to keep him.//   
  
  
The rain slacked and Xanatos decided to take Bruck out and get in some saber practice. He was as bored as the children were being confined all day.   
  
Obi-Wan sat and silently wished Jinn would let them go out. He was not so sure he wanted to "practice" a saber training with the big master, but he was sure he was tired of sitting inside all day. Jinn seemed to sense his restlessness.   
  
"Grab your saber Kenobi, we will do the same as Xani and Bruck. I want to try to find out what your problem is.   
  
//If he has any hopes of becoming a Jedi, he needs to know how to use the saber.//   
  
Obi-Wan remained silent, but he did do what he was told. He wanted to stretch his legs, but he hated for Master Jinn to see once more how lacking his skills were in the use of the light saber.   
  
Jinn and Kenobi found the other pair of Jedi on the gravel area just outside the little cabin they had been living in.   
  
Although Obi-Wan had seen the two in mock battle before, he was still in awe over their finese in the execution of the katas and saber skills.   
  
Jinn himself thought back on a time when one of the main reasons he had chosen Xanatos was his skills with the saber. Was that why he rethought taking Bruck for the same reason. Bruck had not been as smooth as Crion when it came to hiding his true self. The brash attitude and rudeness shined through Bruck whereas Xani was able to keep his dark ways hidden from the master even now.   
  
When both of the brazen Jedi realized they had an audience they intensified their battle. The moves became more difficult. Xanatos parries were met with excellent and precise defense in Bruck's matching blows. Toe to toe, Bruck was almost able to defeat the knight. It was not until Xani executed a somersault and a back flip, confusing and tangling up Bruck, that he began to lose the mock battle. The singe to Bruck's arm with the saber on low power left nothing for him to do but to concede, while laying on the graveled surface. Xanatos bowed to Bruck and then too his audience of Jinn and Kenobi. He flashed his pearly white teeth as Jinn applauded their completion of the mock battle. Jinn in some ways was still blind to Xanatos evilness.   
  
Xanatos helped Bruck up and they sauntered to the small garden just off from the house. They had no real wish to watch the bumbling antics of Initiate Kenobi. They had all too many times witnessed his ability with the saber and Xani thought they might anger Jinn if they laughed aloud, as they watched the Kenobi child try to do a mock battle with the most astute Jedi with a saber, Master Jinn.   
  
The first two parries forward by Qui-Gon were met with little resistance from the child. Obi-Wan was afraid of making mistakes and Jinn could sense that fear.   
  
"Little one do not fear making a mistake. Look to the force; reach out to it for help. Do not think about making a mistake or of beating me, just defend. That is all that is necessary, the force. It is there for you, for all Jedi to use, so use it."   
  
Obi-Wan tried to relax and do what the big master said. After two failed attempts and a very hard fall to the ground, it seemed that maybe saber practice had not been a good idea. You certainly could not boost Obi-Wan's confidence in himself this way. Jinn halted their mock duel and waited for Obi-Wan to lift himself up from the ground and dust the gravel off his tunic and leggings.   
  
Kenobi was afraid that now Master Jinn would "light" into him telling him how horrible he was with the saber. Of course, the punishment would soon follow when he had pushed Jinn to the limit which must be close because of how poorly he was doing.   
  
Qui-Gon walked over to the boy and stood behind him. It startled Kenobi when the master reached around him and took both of his smaller hands in his big calloused ones. Obi-Wan flinched and Jinn knew he had anticipated being struck by him for his lack of abilities. Jinn gently and with much care started to correct the hold on Obi's saber and had him tuck his elbows in.   
  
With his arms wrapped around the boy he could feel Obi-Wan trembling in fear.   
  
"Keep your elbows in more. That will help you get the most reach out of your too-short-for-now arms."   
  
Jinn voice was gentle as a night breeze as he spoke ever so softly in the child's ear. It was little more that a whisper.   
  
Obi-Wan relaxed under Master Jinn's touch when he realized he was not going to be struck for doing poorly, but was going to be gently corrected and prodded onward.   
  
In that instance Jinn saw how battered and belittled Obi-Wan had been because of his lack of abilities with the saber. He saw through Obi's mind the abuse and degradation he had suffered at the hands of one Jedi.   
  
Jinn cringed and got shivers up and down his spine when he realized that Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi had suffered all the physical abuse and mental taunts at the hand of one Jedi, Knight Xanatos Crion…………….  
  
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	19. 19

Qui-Gon stepped back out of the way after he readjusted Obi-Wan's stance and hold on his saber.   
  
"There now child. Let us try again. Only this time really reach for the force to help you. Don't worry about anything else around you."   
  
Obi-Wan listened intently to what Master Jinn was saying. He then tried to do exactly as the master instructed.   
  
Jinn parried forward with a lunge. It was not as quick a movement as he would normally make in practice, but he wanted to give the child a fighting chance.   
  
Obi-Wan, with the help of the force, anticipated the master's movement and halted his attack. The sabers connected indicating that Kenobi had successfully deflected the blow.   
  
Initiate Kenobi was very pleased with himself but he did not lose focus. The mock duel continued between the two. Qui-Gon accelerated his speed. Now he was up to what he would normally be if he were actually training Obi-Wan. Obi-wan successfully dodged every blow. He remembered what Qui-Gon had told him.   
  
It was not necessary to win or lose. He was there to defend himself. That was what this exercise was for and when finally concluded, both master and initiate were pleased.   
  
Qui-Gon was happy with such quick progress and Obi-Wan was just as happy over finally being able to use a light saber correctly, as it should be.   
  
"See little one. All you needed was some concentration and learning how to call on the force. I have no doubt that you will do nothing but get better and better if you use the force as it was intended to be used."   
  
"I never had anyone tell me to reach for the force. I guess I should have known without being told."   
  
Jinn wondered why Knight Crion did not tell the boy to use the force. Then Jinn realized that Obi-Wan finally had spoken two entire sentences without stuttering one time.   
  
//He must be feeling more comfortable around me. //  
  
The child was no longer afraid of Master Jinn, but then again Qui-Gon realized that maybe that was not such a good idea.   
  
//Now he will be expecting me to take him as my padawan, especially now that he knows he can trust me and he is aware of the bond forming.//   
  
Jinn let the thoughts go for now. He was just too pleased with Obi-Wan's progress to let other things clutter his mind.   
  
"I say we go have a drink and a snack of something to celebrate your progress. How does that sound?"   
  
"That sounds good to me Master."   
  
Was Jinn crazy or did it feel exceptionally good to be called Master by Obi-Wan?   
  
Jinn's heart sung with happiness and he did not care if it did. He was feeling more and more relaxed with this little one, even though he tried not too. For now, he let all thoughts that were negative go and focus on the child before him.   
  
Xanatos noticed the difference in both Jinn and Kenobi when they came back in. He did not want to confront them about it. He really did not care now. If the two he hired did what they were suppose too, it would not matter even if Master Jinn decided to take Obi-Wan as his apprentice. They would lay on the pyre together just as all good Jedi did once they were "one with the force".   
  
Qui-Gon noticed the smile on Xani's face and wondered what the knight was thinking about that made him so happy. He did not for a second think it was he and Obi-Wan's impending demise that had brought such a smile to Knight Crion's face.   
  
The next day brought with it plenty of sunshine and no rain delays. They met with the Hutts and had everything just about ironed out by the time they left that evening. Qui-Gon felt they would only need one more day of meetings and their work would be completed. They could go back to the temple, their mission a success.   
  
Xanatos was worried. He had not seen or met with Maul and most importantly there had been no attempt on Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan's lives. The knight was beginning to think he had been taken for the first half of the credits and that the men he hired was content on only receiving half the credits. Maybe they would not even bother killing the two for the other half.   
  
On the way back to their quarters, Jinn was once again plagued with the thought or feeling that someone was following them. He instructed Xanatos to take the boys on home. He was going to back track and get to bottom of who was following them.   
  
"Do you think that is wise Master. I mean shouldn't I go with you. Bruck can show Obi-Wan back to the house. Surely he won't get lost."   
  
Jinn knew his statements were met to belittle Obi-Wan, but he let them slide.   
  
"I am sure Obi-Wan could find his own way back without Bruck's help. I just think they need an adult with them, both of them. Now go do as I say. I will be fine."   
  
  
  
Had Jinn not thought the situation was serious, he would not have left Obi-Wan for a second in Xanatos' care. He was sure they were being followed and had to find out who it was. He did not want to put Kenobi or Chun in any danger. That's why he sent them on ahead to their quarters.   
  
  
  
Jinn started off down the street to where he saw the "shadows" following him. He stopped and turned around when he heard a little wisp of a voice in his mind.   
  
//Be careful master.//   
  
There before him Obi-Wan had turned around to watch the master leave. The sad little puppy dogs eyes said all that needed to be said. Obi-Wan was bonding with his master and his fear for him was as much as it would have been if the initiate himself was going off to face the danger.   
  
Jinn lingered a few more minutes, sending waves of comfort to the little one. He abruptly turned and disappeared down the street..   
  
Shadows were casting eerie shapes on the side of the walls of the alley Jinn went down to search for his stalkers. The sun was quickly descending and nightfall was just about on him. He knew someone was sneaking up behind him trying to go unnoticed.   
  
The two unsavory characters that Xani hired thought they had at last captured one of their intended targets, Master Jinn. They slowly crept up on the big master thinking to surprise him. It was they who were surprised when Jinn abruptly stopped, wheeled on around, and drew his saber on the two who hoped to kill the Jedi master.   
  
"Just what is the meaning of this? I have no quarrel with you. Why would you be following the Jedi?"   
  
Silence was all that was heard.   
  
"I won't ask you again."   
  
"We have no argument with you. We just plan to kill you Master Jedi. It is our job."   
  
"Your job. Did someone send you to take out the Jedi on this planet?"   
  
"No, not all the Jedi, just two and you just happen to be one of them. How lucky can we get to have you trapped here alone? Two against one. I think you should lay your weapon down."   
  
Qui-Gon had to suppress the smile threatening to form on his face. The day that two common thieves could do away with a Jedi master, him being the master, was the day Jinn thought he would have to hang up his saber for unworthiness. No, these two could not handle any master successfully and Jinn was just about to prove that to them.   
  
Back at the house the other three Jedi waited on Jinn's return. Xanatos was afraid to start on Obi-Wan for fear that he just might tell Qui-Gon about it once he returned, if he returned. If he did not then he would personally hand the boy over two the ones he hired and they could dispose of the boy and his body, and then be on their way.   
  
A quick rap to the door and it opened to reveal a man in a red and black mask carrying a double-edged saber of red.   
  
There was no mistaking his identity. He was the apprentice to the dark one, Darth Maul. Xanatos was gripped with fear at facing this one. His looks were enough to scare one let alone his obvious power he possessed with the help of his dark master.   
  
"I have come for the boy. The one named Obi-Wan. Which one is he?"   
  
Obi-wan tried to slink back behind the others but Bruck was too quick and pointed him out without any hesitation. Xanatos grabbed the little one by the arm and shoved him forward.   
  
Maul shot Xani a look of disgust.   
  
"I see what my master means about you Knight Crion. You have no patience or finesse. The boy is not to be harmed, so I would suggest you not put your hands on him again. You might find out what one of these blades feel like. "  
  
Maul nodded to the saber he was holding. He took Obi-Wan by the arm. The child was valiantly trying to struggle to get away. Maul touched his forehead and Obi-Wan slumped into some kind of forced sleep Maul used on him.   
  
"See there is no need for violence. The boy will be no trouble now that he is asleep. Do I have to worry about Jinn trying to track me down? If so I can do away with him before I go."   
  
Xanatos had hoped to do away with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but he knew not to try to get Kenobi away from the apprentice to the dark one. He would have to settle for the way it was.   
  
"No Jinn will not be a problem. I will see to it."   
  
"I hope so. Your credits are waiting for you in your name in a trust account of Telos. That is all the information I have been given by my master. Now if you will excuse me, my master wants the boy as soon as possible."   
  
Xani and Bruck immediately left to see what happened to Master Jinn. They hoped he had been killed by now and they too could leave the planet and head for Telos.   
  
Back in ally Jinn was in the middle of a battle with the two hired to kill him. He was more or less toying with them. Once both were laid on the ground with the saber threatening them, Jinn asked them who had sent them.   
  
Before an answer could be gotten from either, Bruck and Xani ran up on them. The two managed to get up because Jinn had been startled for a moment and turned to see who was coming.. As the supposed hired assassins began to run away, Xanatos used his saber to cut both of them down. Now they would never be able to tell Qui-Gon who hired them.   
  
Jinn was at first concerned as to why Xani was so quick to kill them then he realized Obi-Wan was not with them.   
  
  
"Where is Obi-Wan, Xani? Did you leave him alone at our quarters?"   
  
"Well that is why we came here. You see….. Well you see Obi-Wan is….. or has been kidnapped……."  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon could not believe he was hearing things correctly.   
  
"What do you mean he was kidnapped? By who, when? How could you have let that happen? It was your job to protect the children. You let someone walk right in and take Obi-Wan."   
  
Jinn did not give Xanatos a chance to explain. He didn't want to hear any excuses. There could be no excuse for a Jedi knight or master to allow something to happen to a youngling without putting up some kind of resistance. Xanatos did not look like he had engaged in any battle to protect the child.   
  
"Qui-Gon if you would just slow down. I will try to tell you what happened."   
  
"Please do. I would very much like to hear what happened. In the mean time Bruck you get the proper authorities to see to these two. I think we could have learned much more had you let them live long enough to tell us who hired them."   
  
Jinn's words were spoken with a sarcastic tone. He was not pleased that the two had been sliced down by his former apprentice but he was even less pleased that the Initiate Kenobi had been kidnapped.   
  
The police on that planet came and took the report while Jinn waited impatiently for them to finish. While he waited, Xanatos told an elaborate story of how he tried to defend the three against Maul but Obi-Wan was still taken. Jinn was not sure he was buying the entire story, but there was little to do now, but try to find Obi-Wan.   
  
Having finished telling what happened the Jedi were freed to go. Jinn headed to the only transport landing on the planet of Cirrus. It was quite hard to get off the planet. One must have the proper papers to land on this planet and then wait for clearance to leave.   
  
Jinn walked faster than he had ever done in his life.   
  
"We might be able to catch them at the transport landing. Maybe they have not had time to leave."   
  
"It's highly unlikely that we will be able to catch up with them Qui. Maybe he snuck his way in."   
  
"It's impossible. This is the only place to land a commercial vehicle. IF one tries to land somewhere else he would have been blown out of the air. Do you have another suggestion Xani? If so I truly would like to hear it. If not, follow me and walk faster. I still don't know how he could have overpowered you and Bruck. I mean Obi-Wan is not good with the saber, but Bruck is almost equal to you."   
  
Once at the landing port, it was quite difficult to even see what was going on. There were lines of people coming and going. All of them waited at various checkpoints, before being allowed to come or go.   
  
  
"What did he say he looked liked?"   
  
Xanatos was clearly getting nervous. It did not take bond to know both he and Bruck was hiding something. Jinn did not know what. In his darkest dreams he could not imagine Xanatos just willingly giving Obi-Wan over to the dark apprentice.   
  
"Well he had a mask on. At any rate, his face was covered with black and red paint or a mask, something like that. He also had small horns on his head."   
  
"You have to be kidding me, horns?"   
  
"Yes Qui, that is exactly what they were. He carried a double-edged red saber."   
  
"That is Darth Sidious' signature saber, so I assume he was his apprentice. Why would he want Obi-Wan? Did he call the boy by name?"   
  
Jinn remembered once before Obi-Wan had confronted by the dark lord. It was when he was younger and his parents were killed. Twice now meant that indeed the dark one wanted Obi-Wan Kenobi for something, but for what?   
  
Xanatos lied to his former master.   
  
"I don't think he used Obi-Wan's name."   
  
He looked to Bruck Chun to verbally back up his lie.   
  
"No, I agree with you, Knight Crion. I did not here the dark apprentice use Obi's name.   
  
Qui-Gon was not sure what if any truths were coming from the two.   
  
He was beginning to trust the two Jedi he was with, less and less. He let his eyes continually scan the landing port, looking for a man dressed as a "devil of ancient myths". Qui-Gon could only shake his head at the thought of hunting a man in an "All Hallow's Eve costume".   
  
Qui-Gon went up to two of the soldiers at the check point and gave them the description of the one they were looking for. He was not sure he was taken seriously at first when he described the outfit, but the soldiers listened because they knew a Jedi master would not lie to them. They too started looking for him at the checkpoints.   
  
Jinn knew that Maul could easily use a mind whammy on them just as a Jedi could, so he could just as easily slip off the planet, by convincing the soldiers he should be allowed too. That was probably how he got on the planet in the first place, by using a mind suggestion.   
  
Qui-Gon sent Xanatos and Bruck to check the perimeter of the landing port. They both seemed, at all times to be lurking way behind the older Jedi and really were not aiding in the finding of the child.   
  
//They are not even trying to find my padawan.//   
  
Jinn thought again. Then he realized he just called Obi-Wan his padawan.   
He knew now it was the will of the force to take Obi-Wan as his padawan. Now he needed to find the child to tell him just that.   
  
  
###   
  
In the meantime, Maul was lurking behind a warehouse waiting for an opportunity to jump on his land speeder and escape. He had not seen the Jedi yet, but he did not have papers to leave, so his escape would have to be quick. The only problem was he could do nothing with any great speed dragging a sleeping child with him. He could see his land speeder; he just could not get to his speeder at the moment.   
  
Obi-Wan lay on the ground beside him and moaned. The child was starting to wake up from his sleep and that was what Maul wanted. It would be easier if he did not have to drag Obi-Wan across the transport landing in order to get to his transportation.   
  
Maul decided he could wait no longer.   
  
Without doing any real harm to the child, he shook him roughly to wake him up.   
  
"Come on little one. It is time to wake up. My master is awaiting you and he is a very impatient man. We must go now."   
  
Obi-Wan still groggy from the force induced sleep, shook the cob webs from his mind. He looked up to see the man in the mask cast an angry look at him. Obi-Wan stumbled to his feet, still dizzy with sleep. He was disorientated and did not know what the dark apprentice wanted him to do. He stood and then staggered forward trying to follow the man, so as not to give him any reason to harm him.   
  
Maul had to take Obi-Wan's arm and literally guided him to where they were going, ever closer to where his speeder bike was parked.   
  
Maul led Obi-wan out into the middle of the transport landing pad. He could see all the soldiers checking the various papers needed by the travelers to get on or off the planet. He planned to use mind thought to convince these soldiers he should be permitted to leave.   
  
He was just about to step up to a set of soldiers when three men clad in beige and brown outfits with dark brown robes caught his eye just to the left of him behind some other travelers. He knew immediately who they were. They were the Jedi. He then recognized Xanatos and Bruck and he assumed the other to be Master Jinn. His master had told him to be weary of the master, because of his powers.   
  
Maul jerked Obi-Wan with him as he ducked down behind some boxes waiting to be loaded on a freighter.   
  
So Knight Crion did not do as he promised. He said he would get rid of Master Jinn. Now it seems he is helping him find me. I guess he switches loyalties quite easily. He will soon find out he has a made a fatal mistake in betraying my master and I. It will be my pleasure to do away with him and his little friend. First though I have to deal with the more powerful one, Master Qui-Gon Jinn………. 


	20. 20

This post is really short for a reason. I am setting up an enormous fight scene. I just want to let you know it is coming!!!! I hope to have it up tomorrow evening.   
  
PEACE ewen   
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon noticed an unusual looking land speeder sitting all alone in the corner of the landing. It was a particular look that threw the big master's attention. The speeder was a metallic black in color and throughout the black, red flecks of color seemed to be imbedded in it. The chrome trimming of the speeder was ornate and quite expensive; not a speeder that one would see very often even if you traveled the galaxy as Qui-Gon had done throughout his life.   
  
  
Jinn walked over and looked at the bike. He bent down and even looked at the kind of engine it had.   
  
  
He then walked over to the soldiers who where there checking the papers of the travelers. Because of where it had been parked the men had not noticed the speeder bike before Jinn pointed it out. They both agreed though that they had never seen it before.   
  
Xanatos was getting more and more nervous. He had the feeling, just as Jinn did, that the bike belonged to none other than Maul. Now they would surely catch him if he attempted to escape, because the bike never left the view of Qui-Gon.   
  
Xanatos started mentally plotting another plan. He would have to kill Maul and some how make Obi-Wan's death look like an accident when Maul went down. He was not sure how that would work, because he certainly just couldn't cut Obi-Wan down with his saber. Jinn would have him down with his own saber if he did that. He never doubted for a second if Jinn had to choose between the former apprentice and the impending new one then he would choose the future apprentice, Obi-Wan.   
  
Maul had been busy scouting the situation and had lost eye contact with the Jedi for awhile. It was long enough for him not to notice Jinn had located his speeder bike. He decided it was time to try to make his escape with the Jed initiate in tow.   
  
Maul managed to sneak up to the bike and got the boy settled in his seat. He turned the engine over to start the bike, but the engine did not fire. It was not starting. He tried to start it again, still nothing happened. Maul hopped off the bike and went to check the engine , dragging a gagged Obi-Wan with him. A spark plug was missing. Just then he felt the presence of someone behind him. He whirled to see Qui-Gon standing directly behind him…   
  
Qui-Gon held the spark plug up that was missing from Maul's speeder's engine.   
  
"Where you looking for this?"……………………   
  
  
PEACE ewen 


	21. 21

"Well, well!! My master was certainly right about you!"   
  
Jinn looked at the evil apprentice only after he looked at his padawan and assessed that he was not injured, just captured.   
  
"Oh and what was your master right about?"   
  
Jinn was just taunting the dark one. He did not care to hear anything about Darth Sidious' comments or thoughts.   
  
"He said you were smart; a very wise man were his exact words. Now I know he was right. He said something else about you and I guess I just might get a chance to see if there is any truth in that too."   
  
"And?"   
  
Jinn waited for the dark one to continue.   
  
Xanatos and Bruck lingered around the corner. They did not want to be seen by Maul and the truth told on them.   
  
"He said you were the most talented and studied Jedi in the order with the light saber. Am I going to have to have you prove that to me?"   
  
"It depends on whether you plan to release my padawan or not."   
  
Obi-Wan could not believe he was hearing correctly. What wonderful news, that he was to be Master Jinn's apprentice, to hear at such a precarious time. His very life hung in the balance as his master and the dark one faced off. He waited to see which one would make the next move.   
  
It was in that instance that Maul shoved Obi-Wan out of the way and drew his saber, which until now had been sheathed.   
  
The twin blades glowed an eerie red as Maul swung it threatening in the air and headed toward Master Jinn to begin his attack.   
  
Jinn's saber of green did not have two blades, but it's presence was no less dramatic when he whirled it over his head, intent on making his own attack on the dark one.   
  
The air above the two seem to come alive with an electrical show when the saber blades made contact with each other; throwing sparks of colors in the air as the sizzling sound echoed all over the transport landing.   
  
It drew the attention of the soldiers, travelers, and the other two Jedi, Bruck and Xanatos.   
  
People started to gather around the two that were in the intense battle. Maul was quite talented with the saber. He had evidently practiced a lot to be able to handle a double blade. Two blades on one saber was more difficult to maneuver than a one- bladed light saber.   
  
It took all of Jinn's concentration to meet blow for blow the dark apprentice's attack.   
  
In the mean time, Xani and Bruck came over to watch the battle. Xanatos intently watched the battle and tried to decide what he should do.   
  
If he sided with Jinn and defeated Maul, Obi-Wan would still tell on them for so willingly handing him over. It was with that thought that he decided he must help Maul and that Jinn and Kenobi would meet their deaths quite possibly by his own hand and not Maul's.   
  
He directed Bruck to get Obi-Wan and hold him in place until he could deal with him   
  
Bruck drew his saber and rushed over to Obi-Wan. He meant to threaten the boy but in the heat of the moment, when he pointed his saber at Obi-Wan, it made contact with the boy's chest, burning through his tunic all the way to his skin. Obi-Wan who thought at first he would try to get away, held his place. He did not want to be "fried" by Bruck's saber.   
  
  
There was no doubt where Xanatos' loyalties lay when he drew his saber on his former Master.   
  
Jinn was at first surprised then realized to himself, that it was not all at surprising that Xanatos had swayed to the dark side.   
  
Ever since Obi-Wan had been kidnapped, Qui-Gon had gotten the feeling that Xanatos was not telling the entire truth about the kidnapping and deep down Jinn feared that Xanatos might have had something to do with Obi-Wan's kidnapping.   
  
The battle for the big master had just become doubly hard.   
  
He had trained Xani well in the use of the saber.   
  
There was not a move that the Jedi master made that the former apprentice did not know how to counter. Their battle was turning into a human chess game. Jinn kept going back and forth dealing first with the saber of Maul's then with the saber of Xanatos'.   
  
The soldiers on the transport was too afraid of the advanced weaponry of the Jedi and of Maul. Their blasters were drawn but they stood to the side and watched. They reasoned it was not their battle and as long as one of the travelers or themselves were not in harms way they would let the battle continue. They owed nothing to the Jedi, certainly not their lives..   
  
Bruck had Obi-Wan cornered off to the side. The hand holding his saber trembled with fear. If Xani lost, Brcuk would be in more trouble than he could think about. He did not know what he would do if Xani and the dark one lost their battle, leaving him at the mercy of Qui-Gon. He tried to watch the battle and keep an eye on Obi-Wan, all at the same time.   
  
It only took one look toward the battle for Obi-Wan to sense his chance to escape. When Bruck turned to see what was happening Obi-Wan kicked the hand of Bruck that was holding the saber. The hilt of Bruck's saber clanged against the cement as it flew across the landing port.   
  
The boy, shocked that "Oafy-Wan" would dare attempt such an undertaking, tried to run to get his saber. Obi-Wan was as determined as Bruck was to get to the dropped saber, he stuck his right leg out and tripped Bruck. The boy fell hard on the ground and Obi-Wan jumped on his back. Even with the painful burn to his chest Obi wrestled with the other initiate trying to keep him from getting the saber.   
  
Obi-Wan remembered what his new master told him when he was using the saber.   
  
Reach for the force.   
  
That is what the smaller boy did when he was sitting on top of Bruck. With the aid of the force, Obi-Wan used a force hold to literally tie the other initiate down where he was.   
  
How easy can that be?   
  
Bruck was glued to the ground by the force hold, not able to move even a finger.   
  
Obi-Wan ran over and picked up Bruck's saber. He then continued on to where his new master was battling both Xanatos and Maul. He tried to insert himself in the battle by landing a blow to Xanatos back.   
  
The young knight turned on Obi-Wan. He was not worried about battling with Obi-Wan. He thought the child would be taken down with one clean swipe of his saber. He was all so wrong.   
  
Obi-Wan met the first blow that Xanatos tried to land with expert accuracy. He managed to stop Xani's saber from hitting him. He could not do much more. Xanatos put both of his hands on his saber and with all the power he had, tried to strike Obi-Wan yet again. Still the child held his own, not able to strike the former apprentice with his saber, but he was able to stop Xanatos' saber from landing its intended death blow.   
  
Qui-Gon had his hands full with Maul, but he would glance over at Obi to see how he was dealing with Xanatos. He took the sight in with pride when he realized that the child was actually holding his own ground with the dark knight. Jinn knew that Obi-Wan would tire soon and he wanted to finish Maul off so he could help his apprentice. Maul was an expert with the saber in his own right. Jinn had never battled someone so good with the saber. Sidious had trained this one well.   
  
Master Jinn turned and did a flip, surprising his opponent. When Jinn landed on his feet he took his saber and knocked Maul's saber out of his hand.   
  
Maul stood waiting to see if Jinn planned to kill him. At the same time Jinn was disarming Maul, Xanatos finally wore Obi-Wan out. He knocked Obi's saber from his hand and pushed the boy to the ground. His heavy boot kept the child down when he placed his foot right on the neck of Obi-wan, almost cutting off his air supply.   
  
Qui-Gon now had his and Maul's saber. He turned to face off with Xani.   
  
"Let the child go Xanatos. You don't have a fight with him."   
  
"You are so wrong Qui. I can't stand the boy. I know you want him as your apprentice and that makes me hate him more. Do you think you can do better with him than you did with me. I doubt it. No, the boy is going to die and you are going to watch. Now when he dies is up to you. Hand both of the sabers over to Darth Maul and I will let him live a little longer. Hey maybe you can find a way to save him, if he lives longer.   
  
Xanatos roared with laughter.   
  
"I am not going to hand my saber to Maul. Neither of us will have a chance then."   
  
"But like you reminded me, it your absolute duty to protect a Jedi youngling. You will just have to hope for a way out of this for if you don't drop your saber, his death will be immediate."   
  
Xanatos ground his boot into the side of Obi-Wan's face making the boy scream.   
  
  
Just as Knight Crion looked down at the screaming boy, Jinn made a lunge for him. Jinn had thrown both the sabers he was holding over the railing of the transport, down to the next level. Maul could not retrieve his saber to do battle.   
  
Qui-Gon knocked Xanatos off of Obi-Wan and the knight's saber flew from his hand.   
  
Jinn and Xanatos were locked in a hand to hand combat. Both landing hard blows with their fists as they rolled on the pavement.   
  
The battle continued, as the two tumbled over and over, each hoping to get the better of the other.   
  
From where Obi-Wan was standing he could see Xanatos reach down in his almost knee-high boots and pull out a dagger. His master had not seen it and did not know the knight had the weapon in his hand. Just as Xanatos raised his right arm to bury the dagger in Qui-Gon's back he stopped.   
  
Jinn could see the look of terror, pain, and surprize on Xanatos' face, but still did not know what was going on. The young knight rolled off of Jinn and fell face first to the ground never to take another breath. His own light saber was buried to its hilt in the knight's back. It was then that Jinn saw the dagger as it fell from the limp right hand of his Xani.   
  
Obi-Wan had killed Knight Xanatos Crion with the dark knight's own saber.   
  
There was no time to do anything else but to try and reach Darth Maul who was headed for Bruck Chun.   
  
He picked the boy up as he was still in the force hold Obi-Wan had put on him. The child still could not move. Maul did not have a weapon, but Bruck was his bargaining chip.   
  
Now Jinn knew that Bruck must have been in on the hoax to kidnap Obi-Wan, but he was too young not to still protect him. He would be taken back to the temple and the council would have to decide what should be done with him.   
  
"Indeed Master Jinn, I must compliment you on your intelligence and your saber skills. Now let us see if you truly follow the Jedi mantra. I will give you this boy only if I am allowed to leave."   
  
"You know I won't let any harm come to him Maul. Just get on your speeder and let the child go."   
  
"Fine with me. I am sure my master doesn't want this one. My spark plug please and I will be on my way."   
  
Jinn had no choice but to trust him. He had to step over his former padawan's body to give the plug to the dark apprentice.   
  
Once Maul had the spark plug, he went over to his speeder taking Bruck with him. He got the bike started and he shoved Bruck toward Jinn before he took off.   
  
The people on the transport landing cheered over the fact that the Jedi had won their battle.   
  
Obi-Wan released his force hold on Bruck, who by then was terrified and offered no resistance. Qui removed his robe and covered the body of his Xani.   
  
Both he and Obi-Wan had a lot of healing to do, but they would do it together as master and apprentice. He put his arm around his new padawan and walked away leaving Xanatos' body to the authorities. Bruck Chun followed, knowing his career as a Jedi had just abruptly ended……..   
  
  
PEACE ewen   
  
  
  
For those who want to know what happened to Bruck!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
There was an official ceremony for Obi-Wan and Master Jinn for their master and apprentice joining. It was attended by the entire temple who celebrated in Obi's good fortune at finally being chosen by a master.   
  
Needless to say Bruck Chun was sent to the Agricorps. Obi-Wan tried very hard not to think it was funny, but he was unsuccessful.   
  
Imagining Bruck Chun with a hoe in his hands digging in one of the many fields of Bandomeer brought great delight to the little padawan.   
  
His master had to remind him more than once that it was not Jedi-like to have such visions even if they were of one's enemies. Qui-Gon smiled with the thought of the evil little initiate digging in the fields. 


End file.
